Alex and Alexis Shepard
by EvoMR
Summary: Alex is Commender of the ship called the Normandy. He going to try to hookup his sister Alexis Shepard with Ashley. Ashley fall in love with Alexis immediately when she meet her for the first time. Alex will get some help from Ashley's mother and sisters. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Mass Effect character of title. Rating for Language.
1. Chapter 1

A few months back my brother Alex wanted for me to come back to his ship the Normandy. I told him I would join him with the fight against the reapers. I mean Miranda did bring both of us back to life. They only different between me and my brother Alex was that I was always the first one to go in mission. I would take down mostly of the heavy armored enemy then my brother would complete his mission. I just make sure to stay close just in case he need my help. We are both Commanders Shepards. I like being called Commander Alexis or Alexis that way my brother and I wouldn't turn around. This was the way we would knew who they were talking to.

So I fought with him against the reapers and when with him on the suicide mission. We all made it back alive. On this mission my brother fall in love with Miranda. I help and clear Tali name so she would not be consider a traitor. Tali and I became very good friends. Liara and I were also good friends. I was the one who open the tank and let out Grunt. All I have to say my brother was not happy I didn't alone. I also became good friends with Thane. Those were all the crew members I knew on my brothers ship. Oh, before I forget my very good friend Joker. Some of others that when on the suicide mission.

Well it was time for me to reunite with my brother on his ship. I walk on board and my brother and his crew were there waiting for me. My brother say "this is my younger sister Alexis Shepard also N7 and of course a specter." I see Tali she runs up and hugs me. She is happy to see me. Miranda welcomes me back. I see my brother talking to some girl I never seen her before.

My brother say "Alexis this is Ashley Williams." I shake her hand and say hi. Ashley keep her hand on my mine. I ask her if she is okay. She lets go of my hand. Ashley say my brother has talks about me. I look that my brother and smile.

Ashley see Shepard sister. She looked so beautiful that Ashley couldn't take her eyes off of her. Mean while Shepard says "Ashley, I take it that you like my sister." Ashley was embarrass. Alex tell Ashley to relax its cool if you like my sister Williams. I could see my brother taking to Williams about something.

Miranda tell me to follow her to my cabin which was also right beside my brother cabin. I go in my cabin and unpack. When my brother Alex walks in saying "Alexis what do you think about Ashley?" I look that him saying "what are you talking about?" He say she pretty hot don't you think? I look that him say "She looks good and seem like a good person. If that what you are asking with your first question. The second question is not bad looking just like Miranda." Then he ask me "come on sis admit that Ashley is hot and pretty." I sigh. I say "yes, she is hot and pretty that all. You know if your girlfriend finds you talking like this you are going to be in big trouble." Alex says "nope because I am not talking about it for me. Plus she knew I am going to try to hook you two up." I say "hey, now stop it. Leave me alone please. Plus I am not interested."

He tell me "Alexis, you didn't pay attention that she didn't let go until you ask if she was okay." I just move my head side to side and I roll my eyes. I tell him you are always trying to hook me people. When you know I don't want to date anyone right now. Alex say "Hey, sis you been saying that for two years now you are 24 years old. I think it's time you start dating again. Plus Ashley is hot and I think once you get to know her. You might just like her. You guys would look good together." I tell him I think you are seeing thing where you shouldn't be.

He says whatever sis. You should go to check your armor and weapons. Williams will be there but Vega will show you your weapons and armor. Alexis make sure you look good for Williams. I tell my brother to fuck off as I slap him on his head on the way out. He laughs.

When I get to there sure enough Williams is there than I see Vega. I say "Vega, bro long time no see." We shake hands. He say "now that no way to say hi to your boyfriend." I smack him in his shoulder. I tell him he wished he knew I was into women. He would always mess around like this.

Ashley see when Alexis came in to check her new armor. Ashley says "come Ash, get a hold of yourself." When Ashley heard Vega say that no way to say hi to your boyfriend. Ashley turn and look towards Alexis and Vega. Ashley knew Alexis was into women because Shepard had made sure that Ashley knew. Ashley smile when Alexis say you wished hitting him in shoulder. Ashley goes back to what she was doing.

Then Vega show me my new N7 armor the color was carbon fiber color. I look at it and say "I like it." Vega say I know your bro knew you would like it since you like to race cars and motorcycles. He ask "Alexis, do you still race bike?" I say yes, on my time off more like shore leaves. He says "nice, can you take me to the track next time you race." I say yes, I will even show him to ride if he would like.

Vega say "Alexis, I have to go. Ashley will show you your weapons. She right over there." Vega leaves the area. I walk over to Williams. She was checking her weapon. I guessing she was modification to it. I say "Hey, Williams Vega said you would show me my new weapons." I scare her she drop the clip of her weapon. I go to bend over to pick it up. When Ashley also when to pick it up hit me with her head right on my eye brow.

I put one hand on my eye brow. I put her clip on the table when Ashley start to apologize saying "I am so sorry, Alexis." As I sit down. Ashley say let me see how bad is it. When I take my hand off I see blood in my hand. Ashley grab a towel, gloves and med gel. I tell I am fine not to worry. She doesn't listen.

She gloves up cleans my eye brow up. She grab the med gel grab me by chin to lift my head so that she could apply the med gel into the cut. She grab a bandage for my eye brow. She put it on she looks into my eye saying "I hope I didn't give a concussion. I know I can be hard headed." I tell her I know I am feeling it now. As I laugh. She was so close to me I just look at her as she does the some. This when I see that she does look pretty hot. She made me feel uncomfortable. She blushed a little.

I tell her I am fine. Now I think it's time for me to see my new weapons I believe. She say right there over here. She show me my rifle, sniper rifle, pistol and shot guns. She say that my brother doesn't like the sniper rifle a lot. I say yeah because he sucks that using the sniper rifle. Williams laughs. I say "see that means you seen him using it." She nods.

William ask me "So, tell me a little about bit more yourself." I say "okay. I am 24 year old. You know my brother is 27 year old. Well I like to live by the beach so I can see the ocean. I find it peaceful. I love my family. On my shore leave I like to visit my mother of course that is if she is off on shore leave also. That all that comes to mind right now."

Williams ask me if I had anyone special back home waiting for me. I tell her "no. I really don't have time for that. I am always busy doing things and special project around the city." She smile. I ask her if she knew where my locker was that. She say it in the women locker room right next to her locker. She show me where my locker is that. I put all my gear in there for future mission.

I couldn't wait to run into my brother because I could bet anything he put my locker next to Ashley on purpose. Ashley tell me it time for lunch. We walk to the diner area.

I see my brother Alex sitting with Miranda. I grab my lunch and sit down. He ask me what happen to my eye brow. I told him I had an accident. He say that he saw the whole thing on the monitor. I just shake my head. He also say "hey, did you like your locker." I flip him off. He laughs. He says "oh, sis I am not done here." I just look that him like what.

He calls Williams to sit down right in front of me. She say "hey Shepard." He asks Ashley what happen to me. She tell him that she accidentally hit me with her head. I tell him that I scare her on accident. He ask Ashley "why on earth are you scared of my sister." I tell him to stop. He says okay. Ashley laugh a little and smile that me.

I just eat my food while I catch Ashley looking that me here and there. Then my brother say "Hey Ashley, do you like my sister?" I don't even look up to see either of there faces. I try to eat fast so I can leave. Ashley say "Yeah, she must be better than you. I mean she seem to be nicer than you." I get up as Ashley look that me so does my brother. My brother say "Alexis, where are you going? Sorry for messing around to much with you. I didn't mean for you to get mad.

I tell him that I am not mad. I am just going to video chat with our mother and see how she is doing that is if she answers the call. I tell him that he should come to and say hi. He tell me he is to busy but to say hi to her for him. He say he will message her later to night. I just shake my head side to side. Ashley smiles that me once again. Ashley says "well have a good one. Hope you can talk to your mother." I smile and tell her "yeah, hope so. I will see you around Williams."

I go to my cabin and call my mother but there was no answer. I decide to spend the rest of the day in my cabin. Sometime pass by when Alex come in saying "Hey, Alexis, Ashley does like and I am talking about being more than friend." I say to Alex "look bro, I don't care. I have other things to worry about that are more important then finding love or etc.." He say that he knew that I can be shy from time to time.

He say anyways tomorrow there will be fight training meaning hand to hand combat training. He knew how much I like to train myself and others. He say it will be early in the morning. He leaves the room.

I just send a message to my mother saying how much I love her and miss her. Wishing her the best and hope to see her soon. I go to bed because I had enough drama for one day.

I get up early and head down to the training area fully dress in a black tight t shirt and black tight short. I see Vega show off his muscles with the tight t shirt. I say hi to him as he say "looking good Alexis." I say "not to bad yourself Vega." He say he has to look good for the ladies. Vega flirts with me only messing around say "Alexis, you know you like what you see." I wink that him messing around. I say to him I wanna look good for myself not for anyone else.

We both all always messing around like this. We really good friends. When we went clubs and guy would hint on me. Vega would say to them "why are you hitting up my girl." The guy would leave. We would both laugh. My brother knew Vega and I like to messing like this.

Then Alex come in with Miranda followed by Ashley, Laira, Tali and Kasumi. Vega say here they come. Alex says "Vega quit flirting with my sister. Hey sis, I see that you look better then last time we train together." I mock him with my hand say he talk to much. Miranda laughs as I say "Miranda I really don't know how you put up with him." She smile that me.

Ashley could not stop looking that Alexis and laughs when she mocks her brother. To Ashley Alexis was fit you could see her muscles with that tight shirt. Yet she still looked very feminine and her dye blonde hair she look more beautiful to Ashley.

Vega tell my brother to start the training. The first up were Vega and Alex. You guys already know who wins the hand to hand combat. My brother wins of course. I could see Ashley eying me but I didn't care. Ashley and Laira were up. The winner was Williams. The best one was Miranda and Kasumi they were going hard even slamming each other down on the ground. This around winner was Miranda as my brother kiss her.

Alex tell me I would be up against Tali. We step up I would go soft on Tali meaning I would show her what not do. It wasn't really a match. Tali made mistakes as I grab her and say see I win. I tell her she doesn't wanted to made mistakes like that in real combat.

Then my Brother say "Alexis, stay on the mats because you will have a real match against me. Remember I won the last hand to hand combat." Oh, my brother didn't know what he was in for. I had been practicing with my good friend Thane. Vega say "this should be good. I am taking bets." He call the whole crew to come see this.

Vega say fight. Alex takes the first swing. He miss me. He swing again I block it. I smile that him. He goes after my legs. He was going to slam me on the mats. I was able to flip back and landed on my feet. Vega is like "oh, shit did you see that." I just smile that Alex. He say "enough going easy on you." I laugh as I wave for him to bring it.

He run up grab me he was able to slam me on the mat but I bring him down with me. He was trying to make me tap out. I am able to get on top of him. I stand up. He gets up. I go for his legs this time and was able to slam him down with this own weight. I get into position to make him tap out. He puts up a good fight. In the end I make him tap out.

I get off him and just laid on the mat as my brother does the same of course his girlfriend helps him up. Laira help me up. My brother can't believe I just won. He say "Alexis, good win. Where did you learn how to out master me." I smile and tell him I have special friends that help me out.

Vega say the ones who bet that I would win were Laira, Tali, Williams. Everyone else betted for my brother. I thank them for believe in me. Alex then says "okay, Williams. I got Alexis wear down enough for you two to practice. So on the mat Williams."

Williams step on the mat. I tell her "now Williams show me what you got and don't hold back." We both touch fists in agreement. I let Ashley throw a couple of punches. I tell her "you hit like a girl Williams." She gets a couple hit in. I pick her up and throw her down on the mat. I get on top of her. I say "come on get out of my grip."

Ashley could feel Alexis strong Abs against her stomach giving her butterflies in her stomach. This was turning on Ashley. Ashley had her hands on Alexis back and by god it felt so good. Ashley didn't know what to do with herself and she did not won't hurt or hit Alexis. Ashley does try to get out of Alexis grip. I make her tap out.

I stand up and extend my hand out to Ashley. I help her stand up. I tell her "good effort Williams. You are going to need more practice with me." I give her a quick hug for "trying to put up a good fight."

I had sweat coming down my face. I lift my shirt up so I can clean the sweat off before it's gets in my eyes. As my brother smack me in the stomach saying nice Abs. As he say to "Williams stare much." She turns red. I smile and move my head side to side.

As soon as Alexis lift her shirt to clean her eye. Ashley really can't stop staring that Alexis stomach her abs were perfect. This is when Ashley gets butterfly in her stomach. Then Alex embarrass her with his comment about his sister.

I knew my brother was trying to made me uncomfortable in front of Williams. I wasn't going to fall into his trap by letting him know what bug me. So I just take off my shirt nothing but my Sport bra on. My brother is left speak less. Vega says "Commander Alexis, you are on fire."

When Alexis take her off her whole shirt. Ashley jaw nearly drops to the ground and feels the room hot. This is when it hit her she is really in love with this girl.

Liara and Tali couldn't stop staring because they knew I wouldn't do this. Now Williams was staring for real. I just say to Alex see you at lunch bro. Miranda follows me.

Miranda say she can't believe what I just did that isn't something I would do. I smile and response "Miranda now I like to try different things." I tell her that I will see her that lunch. I head straight to my cabin to shower. I shower and get dress in the Commander uniform. I sit down to check my message and do some paper work. It was time for lunch. I was determine to end my brother thing with me and Ashley.

I grab my tray of food and see Ashley and Laira sitting together. Alex was sitting down that a different table a cross from Ashley. I walk over and sit down right next to Ashley. I say "Hey what up Williams?" She smiles. As I see my brother jaw drop. I tell her I want to get to know her better. Since I knew everyone on this ship at the moment. I tell her meaning that I knew them personally down to there fighting styles.

Ashley is surprise when Alexis sit down to eat with her. Ash gets happier when Alexis says she wants to get to know her better.

Laira tell her "Alexis, is a great friend. She will have your back until the end. She is a loyal friend. I think you will like to get to know her." I smile that Laira. Laira tell us she has to go complete a project for a mission. She leaves our table.

I ask Ashley if she had any brothers or sisters. She tells me if I didn't know already because I could just look it up in her profile. I tell her I like get to know the person first before looking that there profile. She say "really?" I smile saying yes.

Ashley tell me she has three younger sisters. She tell me there names are Abby, Lynn, and Sarah. She tells me her mother lives in the country side. She say her father pass away a few years back. She tell how much she loves poetry that she is 24 years old. She loves horse back riding in the country side. Ashley "Hey Alexis, as a matter a fact my mother is having a BBQ in three weeks. I was going ask you guys if you guys wanted to come. I know she would love to meet you." I just look that her. She say her mother already knew my brother Alex.

I tell her "sure if Alex is up for it I am." Ashley calls my brother over and tells him if he was going to her mother BBQ. My brother say yes it's should be fun. Ashley was so happy that she was going to tell her mother that we were coming. Ashley leaves. My brother look that me. I ask him "What?" He say "Alexis, I don't know what you are up to but I will find out."

Three week had pass during this time I got to know Ashley and became good friends. I know how she fought on the battlefield and her fighting style. She like to joke around from time to time. She try to lift your spirit if you are feeling down. During this time I also teach her how to become a better hand to hand fighter. We became close friends.

Ashley walk in my cabin as I was packing up to go to her mother's house. Ashley say "Alexis, come on. We have to catch a flight to Seattle so that we could be at my mother by noon." I tell her I am ready as we both walk out over to my brother.

We had landed in Florida because there were certain places were you could fly ship in to dock. On earth yes, we still rode on airplanes. So we go to the airport to catch a flight to Seattle. When we land in Seattle I tell Alex and Miranda that I will see them in the park area. Ashley had her car there parking space C 54.

What they didn't know was that I order for my two motorcycles to be deliver here. I wanted to ride if I had a chance every time that I could. So I gear up with my helmet and everything. They told me my bike would be parked next to Ashley car.

When I get there I see my brother looking that the bikes. They didn't see me walking up to them. I say "Alex, I see you like my taste in bikes." They turn around. Ashley say "Alexis? Those bikes are yours?" I say yup. I am riding all the way up to your mother house. I tell my brother I have gear for him and Miranda. My brother say yes that he will ride on the bike.

Ashley say "Alexis, I will drive behind you guys to protect you guys." She give us the address to her mother. We hit the road riding. I was so happy my brother was also happy to be riding on the bike. Miranda had chosen to keep Ashley company in the car.

When we come up to a red light. He say "Alexis, you know I stop bugging you about Ashley for a while now. I just wanted to say she really does love you and not as a friend. Maybe like a girlfriend." I just look that him. Then I look back that Ashley's car. She smile that me as my brother look back too. He say "See the way she looks that you."

I just shake my head saying no. I ask him how does he know. He says Ashley told him that she was in love with me. I tell I know Williams she wouldn't tell you something like that. This is when Ashley point that the light had change to green. I turn my head around and drive. The traffic was so bad my brother say that we should pull over. So we could tell Ashley and Miranda that we where they wanted to eat that. I made a sign to Ashley to pull over to a parking spot.

When we stop before we could say anything Ashley say "Hey Alex and Alexis. They said on the radio that it will rain tonight. Plus we are running late to surprise my mother a day earlier. We should spend the night that a hotel. Plus it to dangerous for you guys to driving in the rain with bikes." I look around and see a hotel. I say we are in luck there a hotel cross the street.

We go to check in. The front desk guy says there are only two rooms left. The first room has one queen bed that would be Alex and Miranda room. The guy say the second room has two queen size bed that would be Ashley and my room. So we take the rooms. As we head up to our room.

My brother say there an outdoor swimming pool. I say am in. Miranda say the same. Ashley say that she will watch. We go to get our bags from Ashley's car.

When I get to Ashley and my room. Ashley asks what bed I wanted. I just tell her to pick a bed it's was the same thing to me. Ashley picks the closest to the door. I had the one by the window. I get dress to go swimming. I put on one tight black combat shirt and a short. Ashley and I walk down to the pool.

When my brother pick me up and throw me into the pool. Miranda laugh that me. When Alex pushes her into the pool. This time I laugh. I swim to edge of the pool and pull myself out but I sit on the edge of the pool. I was looking that my omni tool.

I just hear my brother say to Ashley that he wanted to show her something. This when my brother take a wet towel and twist it around and hit me in the back. I stand up and take off my shirt saying "aw, fuck that shit hurt Alex." I see along my rib the mark of the twist towel. I catch my brother off guard and smack him with my shirt pushing him in the pool.

I look that along my rib and I see the mark swell up and almost drew out blood. My back was stringing pretty bad. My brother say sorry Alexis I over do it. Ashley gets up and looks at it. Ashley says "Alexis let's go to the room. So I can put some medi gel along your back."

When we get to the room she sit me down on my bed. She grabs medi gel. She tell me to lay on my stomach. She pick the med gel along my back and my along right side of rib. I feel her trace to mark she say "it swell up pretty good." She grabs an other shirt from my bag.

Ashley gently help Alexis put on her shirt. Ashley looks that Alexis nice color light blue eyes. She fights the urge to kiss Alexis. "Williams? You okay there?" Ashley lies say that she was thinking about her mother.

Alexis omni tool beeps. She check her message say "that's great Williams. My brother ditch us for dinner. He has plans with Miranda." Ashley say "that okay Alexis. We can eat dinner here or go out for it. If we go out I will drive since it's raining."

Ashley was almost smiling because she would be alone with Alexis. Ashley would be more happy if Alexis would say let's eat out. Just the idea of Alexis and her being alone in the car had Ashley excited.

I look that Ashley "Okay Williams, you are from here I am sure you know of a place that good to eat that here. If it's close the hotel even better and my back would thank you."

Ashley now is not sure if she wants to drive to dinner because if Alexis back was hurting that much. She would prefer to order that the hotel. Ashley grabs Alexis hand asking her does it hurt that much?" Alexis say "kind of. I mean let me take some pain pills and I should be good to go."

Alexis take the pain pills and Ashley she was ready to go. They walk to Ashley's car. Ashley open the car door for Alexis. Alexis look that Ashley saying she could do that herself. Ashley smile. Ashley helps Alexis sit down so she doesn't hurt her back. Ashley closes the door.

Ashley get in the driver seat and put on her seat belt. She looks that Alexis trying to put the seat belt on. She was having problems because of the hit along the left side of her ribs. The seat belt would rest along her left side.

Ashley tells Alexis to wait. Ashley reaches over and pull the seat belt put it in place. Ashley was so close to Alexis she love the way Alexis perfume smelled on her. Alexis thank her.

I say "let's go Ashley." Ashley drives for 15minutes and stop in front of a seafood restaurant. Ashley to Alexis "I hope you like seafood. They have a good lobster sandwich here." Alexis smiles.

They walk in the restaurant and take a seat. The waiter comes up and ask Ashley what she eating. Ashley say "a lobster sandwich with a salad. To drink one Blue Hawaiian." It was Alexis turn to order. I tell the waiter "I will have the same sandwich. To drink iced tea." The waiter leaves to place the order.

Ashley tell Alexis "I didn't know you knew how to drive a motorcycle. You look good in the bike gear." Ashley didn't know that Alexis race motorcycle and was part of a team on her time off. When suddenly some young girl come up to her table say "Oh, my god. It's really you Alexis! The best young women to race motorcycle. Can I take a picture with you?"

Alexis smile that the young girl and say yes. Ashley takes the picture. The young girl leaves. Ashley say "Alexis? You race motorcycle?" Alexis laugh saying "Yes, where do you think I learn how to think fast." Ashley say "Alexis why expose yourself to more danger. How does your mother take the new of you racing."

Alexis tell her that she been riding bike since she was little whether it was a dirt bike or motorcycle. She would ride with her friend off roading dirt bike to riding motorcycle around town. Alexis say her mother knew it was dangerous but had someone teach them to be safe when riding. Alexis say yeah sometime you get hurt just like we get hurt in battle.

Now Ashley got a sense why Alexis really didn't have time for someone special in her life. Ashley really wants to became that special someone for Alexis.

They finish eating that the restaurant and drive back to the hotel. They get to there room. Ashley sit down on her bed. As Alexis get her things and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. Alexis take her shower. Alexis walks out dress to sleep and sit in her bed with her D pad.

Ashley tell Alexis she going to hit the shower too. When Ashley got out of the bathroom. She see that Alexis as fallen a sleep on her stomach because her back must be hurting still.

Ashley go to cover Alexis with her blanket and grab Alexis D pad. When Ashley goes to turn it off it shows a message that Alexis was reading. It said "Hey Alexis, your little girl found her way to where I keep the snacks. I catch her in the act it was the funniest thing I ever seen. I will send you the picture later. Keep safe out there. Stop by when you can. Your friend Mandy."

Ashley didn't mean to read Alexis message but that was the only way you can turn it off. Ashley wonder why Alexis didn't tell her about her little girl. Ashley couldn't believe that Alexis was a single mother to a little girl but it make sense since she was busy. No time for a lot of thing. Ashley didn't care if Alexis was a mother. She was still in love with Alexis. Ashley smiles and put down the D pad on the night stand. Ashley gets in bed and falls a sleep thinking about how she would ask Alexis about her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

It was three in morning when Alexis starts having nightmares and wakes up with an anxiety attack. Alexis feels short of breath and her heart was racing. Ashley wakes up and see Alexis shaking trying to catch her breath. Ashley runs to Alexis side but Alexis says "don't touch me. Stay away please."

This broke Ashley heart because she wanted to help Alexis. Ashley see that Alexis breathing had clam down and Alexis had sat on the edge of her bed. Alexis holds her hands out and her hands were shaking. Alexis try's to stop her hands for shaking. This is when Ashley slowly approaches Alexis and sits next to her.

Alexis says "Sorry, Williams I didn't mean to..." When Ashley stops Alexis and hugs her. Ashley tells her that she doesn't have to be sorry for anything. Ashley holds both of Alexis hands. Then Alexis hands stops shaking. Ashley tells her if she wants anything. Alexis say "no thanks. Ashley." Ashley tell her to try to go back to sleep.

Alexis say that it would take some time for her to go back to sleep. Ashley say to Alexis "Hey, Alexis. How old is your little girl?" Alexis knew that Ashley had turn off her D pad. She tell Ashley that her little girl is two in a half years old. Ashley say "then how come you are coming over to my mother house instead of going to see your daughter?"

Alexis starts laughing that Ashley saying "oh, Ashley you are killing me right now. Ashley ask "what is so funny Alexis?" Alexis say "Ashley my daughter has four legs, a tail and barks that me." Ashley say "Oh my god I am sorry Alexis I thought you had a child." Alexis say "yeah, sometime Sugar can act like a child."

Alexis keeps laughing that Ashley almost crying that the fact that Ashley thought she had a child. Ashley smile and lightly pushes Alexis to her side. Saying "not funny Alexis." Alexis say "may be not for you but for me it's funny. Thanks Williams I think I can fall asleep now."

Ashley smiles that Alexis shaking her head side to side. Ashley gets in her bed and turn off the light. Then ten minutes later she hears Alexis laugh softly. Ashley throws one pillow that Alexis. As she says "go to sleep Alexis because we are getting up that six in the morning and it four a.m."

Ashley and Alexis get up that six and head down to eat breakfast with Alex and Miranda. Alex tell them to meet them in the lobby. Alexis was dress up to ride and had her things ready. Ashley then see Alexis in the lobby sitting down. Alexis calls her over to show her something. When sit next to Alexis she show her so called daughter it was her dog Sugar a little long hair Dachshund. Ashley like the picture of Alexis and her dog. Ashley get up to get some coffee to drink.

When Ashley gets back Alex and Miranda were going to ride together. Alexis look up and see Ashley. Alexis starts laughing. Alex asks Alexis why she is laughing. She tell him that Ashley thought she had a child when her friend was referring to Sugar. Alex starts laughing too.

Ashley say "Alexis will you let it go." Alexis say "okay Williams but just so you know you are funny." Alex and Miranda leave to wait for Ashley and Alexis in the parking lot. Ashley asks "Alexis are you okay to drive your motorcycle because you slept very little last night. Are you sure you don't want any coffee."

Alexis said she is fine. Alexis tell Ashley "well let's go Williams there waiting for us. When they arrive that Ashley mother house it was ten in the morning. All because they stop to pick a something for Ashley mother.

Ashley parks her car. Alex and Alexis park right next to her. Ashley go's to knock on the door. Her mother opens the door and hugs Ashley. Ashley mother hugs Alex and Miranda. Then Ashley say "mother this is Alexis. Alex's sister." Alexis say "hi Ms. Williams." Ashley's mother goes and hugs Alexis saying "you look beautifully sweet heart. Ashley has talked about you." Alexis smile that Ash mother. She tell them to come in.

Ash sisters were home and when they see Alexis. They say "Hey Alexis, welcome to our home." They hug Alexis and each of Ashley's sister say their name to Alexis. Ash mother shows Alex and Miranda their room. "As for Alexis she going to be sleeping in Ashley's room." Ash sisters started laughing softly.

Alexis looks that her brother he has an evil smirk on his face. Ashley shows Alexis room they would be sharing and the one bed. Ashley tell Alexis were to put down her things. Ashley asks Alexis if she wanted to rest a little she could sleep in the bed. Alexis says she is fine.

The head back out to the living room. Ash sister were outside talking. Miranda started talking to Alexis. They were both sitting down on the sofa. Alex was sitting outside and start talking to Ash sister Sarah. Ashley goes to talk to her mother in the kitchen. When Ashley gets there her mother say "Ashley when you going to step up and tell Alexis you love her. She looks beautiful Ashley. I really like her. She came up to me and said if she could help me with anything. She looked tired." Ashley tells her mother that Alexis had a rough night not much sleep. Ash mother say "and you let her drive her motorcycle like that." Ashley told her mother "she said she was fine."

Ashley mother point to Alexis on the sofa "does that look like fine to you." Ashley look to the sofa Alexis had fallen asleep right next to Miranda. Ashley mother say "let's take her your bedroom so she can rest." Alex goes to pick up his sister carry her to Ashley's room and puts her in the bed. Ashley asks Miranda if she gave Alexis anything. Miranda tell her she give her some pills to relax.

Ashley tells Miranda what had happen last night. Miranda says that is why she gave Alexis the pills. Miranda say "Ashley those pills will last one hour in half in Alexis system. It hard for me to help Alexis when her body fights back hard like that. I am trying to make one that will work for her."

Miranda tell Ashley if Alexis have nightmares just hold her hand. She will stop having them that is why Alexis has Sugar. Ashley looks that Miranda. Miranda tell Ash that Alexis doesn't have nightmares when she has Sugar sleeping with her. Sugar also helps her with those anxiety attacks. Ashley asks "then why does Alexis not have Sugar by her side?" Miranda answer "Alexis says that a space ship is no place for her dog. When Sugar like to be outside and go on walks."

Then Miranda tells Ashley to have fun with her family that she will watch over Alexis. Ashley say "no. Miranda I will stay and watch over Alexis." Miranda smiles and walks out of the room. Ashley sit down in a chair to read a book but watching Alexis. After 30 minutes Alexis starts moving in her sleep. Ashley sit on the edge of the bed and grabs Alexis hand. After a while Alexis stops moving and is sleeping peacefully.

Ashley continues to read her book. When Alexis wakes up and looks around. Ashley grabs her hand and say "Relax, Alexis you are in my room." Ashley say "you look better with a little bit of rest now. Let's to the kitchen I bet my mother has food almost ready."

When they get to the kitchen Ashley mother had gone to get some from the store. Alexis decide to drink one of her energy drink. Alexis was able to drink two gulps of her drink and was on the third. When Ashley's mother says "you shouldn't be drinking that in this house. Don't you dare shallow that down." Alexis looks around and see her brother drinking a beer. Alexis thinks Ash mother was talking to him until she say "I am talking to you Alexis. Don't you dare shallow that one gulp you have in your mouth. Throw the drink down the drain and spit that gulp in the trash young lady." Alexis spit it out in the trash when Ashley said to her mother "mom, let her drink it if she need it." Alexis says "It's okay, if your mother doesn't like me drinking this in house or around her house I won't." Alexis throw her drink in the trash.

Ash mother say if she need energy that she will make her coffee instead. She say to Alexis "Does your mother know you drink energy drinks. You do know there bad for you." Alexis answers "I know there bad for you. I just didn't want to bug no one. I knew I should have gone to get some coffee." Ash mother say there coffee that house she starts making the for Alexis and everyone else.

Ash goes to sit with Alexis and bring coffee for both of them. Alexis drink the coffee black with no sugar to wake up. She doesn't like coffee like that but it works. Ashley knew Alexis didn't her coffee black if she was feeling okay. Ashley say to Alexis she knew that Sugar help her with the nightmares and other things. Alexis just look that Ashley.

Ashley wanted to help Alexis out. Alexis doesn't like to talk her having nightmares. Ashley say "it's okay. Alexis I understand why you don't want to talk about it." Alexis just say to Ashley that her being close to the beach help her with the nightmares and anxiety attacks.

Ash mother come over and sit down with them. Ash mother start talking about Sarah being married to a military man and when Ash was going to start dating someone again. Alexis look that Ashley smiling. Ashley mother add by saying "Ashley sweetheart I think you should date someone in the military and get married one day." Alexis was trying not to laugh. Ashley say to Alexis "it's not funny. Just wait until my mother ask you."

Alexis say "no need to. If I were to date some again. It would have to be someone in the military because that person would understand what we go through everyday. The person would have to get along with me and understand that I like to race. I race both cars and motorcycle most people I get to know want me to stop. The person that we're to love me would not want me to stop being me. Right now in life I am busy with a lot of things. No time for someone else in my life."

Ashley smiles and say "smart ass." Alexis laughs. Ashley mother say "I like her straight to the point. You know Alexis there might be a soldier closer to you that is in love with you. You just have to look closely." Ashley says "Mom?!" Alexis laughs. When Miranda calls Alexis over. Alexis excuse herself and walks over to Miranda. While Ashley mother say "Ashley, I think Alexis is putting you into the Friend's Zone. Once she puts you there. There is no getting out." Alex come over because he hear Ash mother talking.

Alex says "Ashley you better step up your game because Alexis has you in Friend's Zone. Just ask Liara 's friend Katy. This girl try after to get Alexis to fall in love with her it didn't work. Once a friend always a friend. Just don't sit in the side line for to long that's all I am saying." Alex walk to Lynn to talk.

Ashley's mother says to her daughter "Ash, you should take Alexis horse back riding to your special spot it's beautiful and I find it romantic."

Ashley response back "mom. I don't even think she knows how to ride." Ashley's mother smiles and says "even better you can show her how to ride and mount the horse is the best part of you know what I mean." Ashley face turns red. Ashley tell her mother to stop.

Madeline says to her daughter "Ashley, don't you tell me to stop. You know you love the idea. Plus I want Alexis to be my daughter in law one day. Just ask her brother if she know how to ride."

Ashley called Alex over and say "Shepard does your sister know how to ride a horse?" Alex decides to mess with Ashley.

He responds "you asking if she know how ride so she ride with you?" Ashley says yes? He says "she will out ride or ride on you anytime. Until you say Alexis stop or more like don't stop." Ashley smacks him in the shoulder.

Ashley mother was laughing so hard with Alex. Ashley sisters also laugh. This cause Alexis to look in there direction. Ashley says "oh, god I hate you all you guys right now." Then everyone says to Ashley well go ask her if she wants to ride with you. Then everyone starts laughing again.

Miranda and I are talking that the dinner table. Lynn sit down at the table also. Then I hear Ashley say "Hey Alexis, I wanted to know if you would ride me." Sarah and Lynn start laughing grasping for air. As I choked on the coffee I was drinking. I managed to say "what!?"

Ashley says with a very red face. "I mean would you come horse back riding with me?" I say "okay, Williams as long as we just ride the horses." Ash sister were now crying from all the laughing.

I look that them they made me smile. All I says "I don't even want to know whatever dirty things you guys were talking about."

Ashley says "okay, let go please I really need to get away from them." I tell Ashley to lead the way. Ashley ask me if I was going to ride with my White Converse. I tell her yes. I ask her what wrong with my shoes. She tell me they might get dirty. I say I am okay with that.

When we arrive that the barn. Ashley says she will bring the saddles for us to ride. I see the horses. Then I see a horse call Marble a white and brown horse. I touch him and say "hey there buddy." The horse puts his head on my shoulder.

Then I hear Ashley tell me "oh my god Alexis please get away from Marble he bits." I tell her he not going to bit me. I look that Ashley. "Ashley why would you say that and why would you guys have a horse away from the other horses."

Ashley tell me it was her dad's horse and Marble would bit and wouldn't let anyone ride him since her father die. The horse was now six years old now.

I tell her I am ride him. Ashley says "no you are not. I don't want him to throw you off and get hurt." I grab the saddle and put it on the horse. I say "okay, Marble let show everyone there wrong about you." The horse moved it head up and down.

Ashley couldn't believe that Alexis had put the saddle on the horse and the horse didn't bit. Ashley message her mother. Ashley mother message back on my way. Ashley saddle her horse just in case she had to chase Alexis off the horse.

Alexis get on the horse and ride him out to the jumping course they had. Ashley mother show up with Shepard and All of Ashley's sisters. Madeline say to her daughter "Ashley how in the world is Alexis riding Marble." Lynn says "it's a sign Ashley. Alexis is the one for you and it's Dad's horse."

I could see Ashley on her horse. I was going to made Marble jump the jumping course. When I finish the course I could see Ashley family couldn't believe what I was doing. Suddenly I see the horse shaking and I see an open gate. All I knew this horse wanted to run and hard. So I pick a tree could barely see.

I grab the rein really tight and suddenly we take off like hell running. Ashley got scare when she see Alexis and the horse take off. Ashley races off after her hoping that Alexis doesn't fall off.

Shepard tell Madeline not worry that his sister was under control he could tell. They all head back to the house.

Ashley pushes her horse hard to catch up with Alexis. Ashley see Alexis was in control. Then Alexis stop the horse that a tree. Ashley says to Alexis "Alexis, you scare me. I thought you were going to fall off." I say to Ashley "sorry but he wanted to run hard that why he was shaking."

I says "okay, Ashley now that Marble is good. We could go where you want to." Ashley say okay let's ride alongside of the lake. Ashley says show off when I start riding around her. I say "you wanted to see me showing off." Ashley stop her horse.

I made the horse stand up on his back legs only. I say "now this is showing off." Ashley smiles and nods. Ashley was impress with Alexis. This only made Ashley fall in love more.

Ashley had never seen Alexis smile like this. Alexis asks "is there something wrong Ashley?" Ashley say "nothing it's just I never seen you smile like this." Alexis smile and response "yeah, I like the feeling of free with nature that why I live by the beach." Ashley tell Alexis "well you look good when you smile like this." Thanks Williams.

Ashley says "this is my special spot." I look around it was beautiful a nice little lake and the view of the country side was just amazing. I tell Ashley "I bet you bought a lot of your boyfriends here." Ashley says "no. You are actually the first friend I bring here." Ashley said this very shyly and softly.

I look that Ashley and says "really? I mean come on Ashley not even one boyfriend." Ashley respond "no not even one boyfriend or any of my friends." I say "wow. Thanks for trusting me and bring me here. I really need to relax."

We get off the horse and Ashley ties her horse. I tie Marble to a tree. I call Ashley over. Ashley says no way Alexis. Marbles didn't but you but he might bit me. I walk over to Ashley and take her hand. I say "come on Williams. I promise he won't bit you. Plus it's your dad's horse and you will ride him like your father would have like you too."

Ashley was happy and nervous when Alexis grab her hand. Alexis guides Ashley hand over to Marble side of his face. As Alexis keep her hand on top of Ash guiding her to where to touch the horse.

Ashley loved the feeling of Alexis having her hand on hers. Ashley knew that she was really in love with Alexis. The type of love where you just want to be with that person for the rest of your life.

Alexis was not paying attention to Ashley face. She was just looking that Marble. Then Alexis says "Ashley ride him now." Ashley says "no Alexis. No way." Ashley was walking away.

When Alexis pull her back almost hugging Ashley. I say "Williams I order you to ride your father horse. I promise nothing bad will happen." Ashley says "you can't order me to ride my father horse. You just can't rank on me right now." I say "Ashley Williams, I promise nothing will happen."

Ashley look that me and say fine but you own me. I say "okay, you name it." Ashley says "want you to buy me lunch." I say is that all. "okay, you just name the place." Ashley tell me "Alexis it's going to be very expensive." I smile and tell her "fair enough as long as you don't eat like a horse." I laugh. Ashley smile then says "Alexis!" As she smack in arm.

I help Ashley get on Marble. I let go of the horse as Ashley rides Marble around. Ashley was happy to be riding her father horse. Ashley tie the horse up. Ashley tell me "Alexis thanks." I smile and nod. Suddenly Ashley grabs my hand as she tell me to follow her to the top of a little cliff.

Once there Ashley says something but I hear something in a bush. Then Ashley horse broke loose and runs. Then I hear what sounds like a wolf. I tell Ashley to run to Marble and that I will follow behind. I see the wolf right behind us. Marble gets loose. I put Ashley right behind me.

I tell Ashley to run and I would take on the wolf. Ashley my grabs arm and say "I am not leaving you Alexis." I broke loose out of Ashley's grip as I run toward the wolf but the wolf knock me back on my back. I could hear Ashley screaming.

I grab the wolf by it's neck as its try's to bit me. Suddenly Marble comes back and bits the wolf. I don't what happen but the horse kick or pick the wolf off me. The horse was stand over me. I roll into a ball trying to protect myself from the horse. The horse step over me and stumps the ground and kicks that the wolf. The wolf runs away.

I just stay on the ground I couldn't believe what just happen. Ashley runs to my side crying and hug me. "Alexis are you okay? Are you hurt?" I snap out of it and say "I am okay. I didn't get hurt I think."

Ashley helps me up and I say "let get out of here." Ashley grabs Marble. Ashley tell me to get on. I get on and Ashley get on too. Ashley sit in front of me. Ashley tell me she doesn't get it this place never had wolfs.

Once we got back to the house. Madeline says "I hope you two had fun." I say "yes. It was fun to a certain point." Ashley says "yes, but we got attacked by a wolf." Ashley mother stop what she was doing. She says "oh, my god. Are you two okay?" Ashley says how I ran toward the wolf and got knock down.

Ashley mother "Alexis are you sure you are okay?" Alex interrupts "Alexis I saw limp in here." He tell Miranda "please check my sister out I sure she got hurt." I say "I am fine." Ashley mother says "Ashley help Alexis go to your room." Ashley say "Alexis, here put your arm over my shoulder." Miranda followed us to Ashley room.

Miranda tell me to take my shirt off. I try to but couldn't I was feeling it now. Ashley help me take it off. Ashley saw something wrong my upper shoulder bone pop out of place. You could tell because my upper chest was swollen. Miranda tell Ashley to bring some ice.

Ashley tell her mother if the had some ice. Madeline says "Alexis is hurt. How bad is it." Ashley tell her mother what had happen to Alexis. Madeline hugs her daughter as Ashley cry's a little in her mother arms. Madeline knew how much her daughter was really in love with Alexis. She tell her daughter "Ashley, you really do love Alexis. I can tell by the way you look that her and the way she made you smile. The way you talk about her sweetheart. Relax I know you will win her heart because we Williams girls always get what we want but right now Alexis is hurt go help."

Ashley smiles that her mother. Madeline says "let me know what my future daughter in law needs and we will go get it sweetheart." Ashley says "Thanks, mom."

Ashley bring the ice to Miranda. Alexis had a towel in her mouth as Miranda says okay Alexis on ten. Miranda popped it back into place on six. Ashley pull Alexis into her arms. While she was in pain and Miranda puts on the medi gel. Alexis face was red and still biting down on the towel. Miranda tells Ashley to lay Alexis down on her side so she could examine her back.

Miranda then finds something on Alexis back. Miranda press down and Alexis was in pain again hard. Miranda runs a scan and says "shit." Ashley looks that Miranda. Miranda says "Alexis how long ago did you had surgery on your back and shoulder." Alexis take the towel out of her mouth two.. months.

Ashley look that Miranda when Alexis said two months since her surgery. Ashley asks Miranda "but she is okay right?" Miranda answer back "I need her medical report. She is okay for now." Miranda ask "Alexis what happened?" I say "I had an accident."

Miranda goes outside and tell Shepard. Alex walk in and looked that his sister. She had scratches on her sides from the wolf. Then Alex see the healing scar mark on her back.

He says "Alexis I told you to be careful on battlefield." I say "I didn't get hurt on the battlefield." Alex looks that his sister and say "oh, Alexis no did you have a accident riding on your motorcycle?" I say "no. it was more like a racing a car." Alex says "Alexis that even worse. You were driving right?"

I say "no. I was not driving." Alex says "who was it!?" Alex just wanted to confirm who he had in mind. I say "Danny." Alex "that mother fucker was pushing to hard right?" I say yes. When you give instruction on turns. He is stupid.

Alex ask his sister "Alexis how bad was the accident." Ashley see how Alexis closed her eyes and says "it was bad." Ashley touch Alexis hand for support.

Alex wants to see the video because she always raced with a camera in the car. It on my phone Alex. Alex step out of the room with Ashley. He tell Miranda to get in contact with Alexis doctor to get the medical reports.

Alex watches the video when Alexis says "hard right, hard left. Danny you are going to fast. Stop! Its to late to win. Hard right. Damn it!" Then there was boom and sound of the car crushed.

Alex look up the race online. He see how bad the car was left with his sister still inside. The announcer say "oh, my god I hope there alive in there. Ladies and gentlemen I think we just seen the worst accident that has happened this year so far." Alex and Ashley watched how they get Alexis out of the car." The announcer say "people we are getting news that both are still alive." The crowd start cheering.

When they get a close up of Alexis face. She was mess up pretty bad with blood on the side of her face. A cut on the nose and right eye brow. Alex lost it and cried. Ashley hugs Alex and say "Alex it's okay. She is still with us. I know it hard to see that because I feel the some way." Alex tell Ashley " I am mad because Alexis, give an order and Danny didn't care. He wanted to win and was driving dangerous with my sister in that car. I could give a damn if he was there by himself. I could have lost my sister over a race, over money, over some stupid ass man pride to win. What hurts the most was that I wasn't there in that hospital by her side. She was by herself."

Ashley tell "Alex I understand but right we need to made sure what happen today didn't effect her recovery from that surgery." Alex say "you are right. Ashley thank." they both walk in the room again.

Alex ask Miranda "what did the report say?" Miranda say "Alex it was bad. let's just say your sister luck to be walking after her surgery." Alex asks will she be okay with what happen today. Miranda say yes, she just need to rest the night and should be good in the morning for her shoulder. Now for her back she should just rest to be safe. I tell that I am fine.

Alex walk up to his sister and give her phone back. He tell her "Alexis, I love you baby sister." He hugs her and Alexis say "I love you too." Alexis say "aw, not to tie please." Alex say sorry and kiss his sister on her head. Ashley could see how much Alex loved his sister.

Alex says "I will leave so you ladies can finish working on Alexis." Miranda then tell me "Alexis, I will need to give you a back massage it will help for the pain and muscles." Ashley say "I can do it. I study on how work massage and practice it." I say "what? no." Ashley say "I understand you don't won't my help." Miranda smile and walks out slowly. I say "no. I didn't mean it like that. I just don't normally need help with anything." Ashley say "is that a yes then Alexis." I say "fine, but you better be good." Ashley smiles and laughs.

I say "Ashley, can you please help my put on a shirt." Ashley say "Alexis you can't wear your shirts. You need a button up shirt with that hurt shoulder. I have some shirts that will fit you." Ashley help Alexis put on a shirt and I say "come on Ashley lets join the other."

Madeline smile that her daughter when she come in with Alexis. Alexis looks around the living room and see one open space on the sofa right next to Abby. I say "Ashley go sit down with Abby. I will sit at dinner table." Ashley response "Alexis I am not letting you sit by yourself."Abby suddenly move off the sofa so that Ashley could sit next Alexis. Abby say "Ash, sit here with Alexis."

Ashley helps Alexis sit down on the sofa and sit next to her. Alexis lean towards Ashley shoulder to rest her head. Alexis shoulder was still hurting. Alexis holds the ice bag in place on her shoulder. Alexis "sorry, Ash I should have ask about resting my head on your shoulder. It's just that pain in my shoulder is brutal right now.

Ashley response "Alexis, its okay. You don't have ask. Just have to wait for the medi gel to kick." Abby give a pillow to Ashley and say "Alexis, lay down on your side. Here on Ashley's lap she won't mind. Plus its easier to hold the ice bag on your shoulder." I just look that Abby. Ashley say "just lay down skipper." Ashley help me lay down. It help with some of the pain.

Sarah starts talking to Shepard. Miranda talks with Abby and Madeline. Madeline does look once in a while toward her daughter Ashley. Hoping that this will help Ashley into telling Alexis how she feels about her.

Ashley asks me "Alexis, where did you learn to ride a horse. I ask because you are really good that riding. I say "I learned from one of my ex girlfriend. She is a professional rider." Madeline look toward her daughter when Alexis had talked about her ex. Ashley says to herself "oh, great I had to ask." Ashley asks Alexis "one of your ex girlfriend?" Alexis says "yes. I am talking about high school girlfriend. I stopped dating Mandy my senior year after dating her two years."

Ashley says "wait. You said Mandy? Mandy is the same person taking care of sugar." I say "yes. We are just good friends now only."

Alex interrupts then say "hey, Alexis. I have a friend into girls. She is hot and she into racing motorcycle plus she was a soldier. She happen to see your picture. She send me a special picture just for you." Alex had his friend set up the picture to get Ashley to react and become jealous. So that Ashley could finally tell Alexis about her feelings.

He send me the picture to my phone when I open it. I see a hot girl on a super bike. Blowing a kiss. There was a message it said "Alexis if you decide to stop by Japan. I'll be waiting for you. Hot shot."

Ashley see the picture that Alex send his sister. Ashley get worried that Alexis might fall for this girl. This girl was perfect the type of girl Alexis might be into.

It cause me to smile. Alex says "I see you are smiling. Think about Alexis having your girl down that the track with you. The best part you can race with your girl by your side."

I say "I smiled because you are dumb thinking I would fall for some girl that I don't even know. We are not even friends for me to take her into consideration. Plus that girl would be perfect for Vega. But I am liking the part where she would come down and ride with me."

Suddenly I hear Ashley say "Alexis teach me?" Shepard and Madeline look that Ashley with a smile on their face. I move my head toward Ashley as I say "Ashley? Teach you what?"

Ashley response "teach me to ride a motorcycle." I answer back "oh, okay are you sure Ashley?" Ashley response "yes. I am sure. Just as long as you teach me." Madeline smiles that her daughter like saying that Ashley is taking the right step in direction. I say "alright Ashley. I will teach you to ride a motorcycle."

Alex continues saying "Alexis. She is 26 years old that mean she has more experience if you know what I mean." I tell Ashley softly "hey Ash. I wish I was back in my home because I would throw a pillow that my brother wiping the smile off his face with that comment."

Ashley tell me she will do it gladly. Ashley grabs a pillow and throw it that my brother hitting him. Alex says "Alexis, what was that for?" I tell him that was for him being stupid for saying more experience if you know what I mean.

Madeline laughs that Shepard and his sister. As Alexis says "Thank you. Ashley.". Ashley smile and tell Alexis "for you. Alexis anytime."

Ashley start talking to her mother. While Ashley does circle on Alexis back. After talking sometime. Madeline tell her daughter that Alexis had fallen asleep with her hand still holding the bag of ice on her shoulder.

Ashley was going to wake up Alexis but her mother told her not to. She tell Sarah, Lynn to go to the store with her. They were going to buy Alexis a balm for bruise and muscle pain. Madeline tell Ashley to wake up Alexis when they get back. Madeline and her two daughters leave to the store.

Ashley look down at Alexis a sleep in her lap and hope one day Alexis would be sleeping in her lap as her girlfriend. Alex walk over to Alexis but Ashley point not to wake up Alexis. Alex smile and tell Ashley he just wants to see if his sister was in a deep sleep.

Alex says softly "Alexis? Sis?" Alex takes the bag of ice his sister was holding in place. The bag of ice had melted already. Alex says "good she need to sleep like this. Laira and Tali sometime help her go to sleep just by being by her side." Alex and Miranda go to the kitchen to talk.

Abby tell her sister "Ash, I never seen you in love like this before. Not even when you dating Mike." Ashley just smile that her sister. Abby leave to the kitchen so she could talk to Miranda And Alex.

Madeline comes in give Ashley the balm for Alexis. Madeline goes to the kitchen with her other three daughters. Just to give Ashley some space with Alexis.

Ashley wake up Alexis saying "hey, Alexis wake up. My mother bought you some balm for shoulder pain." I wake up and try to sit up and Ashley help me. I ask Ashley what time is it. Ashley tell me its 7pm. Ashley tell me that her mother bought me a balm for my shoulder and back. Let's go to my room.

I say okay. Ashley stand up and I follow her when her mother says "now I don't want to hear noises coming from the room." I say "don't worry you won't hear anything from me." Suddenly everyone start laughing. Madeline say "we weren't talking about you Alexis."

I tell Ashley to hold on I going to ask why they were laughing. I want to know so I can laugh too. Ashley just pull me saying "just don't ask please. Come with me." I say "okay, Ash." As I follow Ashley to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we get to the room Ashley tell me to the sit on the bed. Ashley then come up to me and say "Okay, let me take your button up shirt off Alexis. So i can start massaging your back." Ashley help me take off the shirt.

Ashley suddenly sit behind me with both her legs on both of my side. I said messing around of course "Ashley, if I didn't know you were into guys. I would swear you are taking advantage of me."

This caused Ashley to blush behind Alexis. Ashley quickly says "Alexis, I can't massage your back like normal for two reasons. First being that I don't have massage table. Second you had surgery I can't lay you down on the massage bed because of your back and shoulder like that. So this is the safest way for your shoulder and back not to much pressure."

Ashley put on the balm cream on her hands. Ashley start to massage Alexis back. Ashley says "it might hurt a little but I promise you will like it."

When Ashley started massaging my back it hurt but it felt good. I say "aw, shit Ashley that hurt." I take a breath. Ashley stops and say "You okay?" I say yes. Ashley says okay and relax. Alexis was liking the back massage. Ashley go to do back shoulder. When Ashley massage Alexis shoulder blade caused Alexis to grasp for air as she grab Ashley's thigh leg and say "aw, wait."

When Alexis grab Ashley's thigh Ashley had to bit the bottom of her lip to stop for herself from letting out a mourn. Alexis say "god that felt good. Jeez, I could feel how my muscles relax. Thanks Ashley." Ashley tell me she going to massage the front of my shoulder to relax the muscle. I realize I had my hand was on Ashley thigh. I take my hand off quickly. I didn't want Ashley to think something else.

Ashley get up and grabs a chair to sit in front of me getting ready for my shoulder massage. When Ashley sat in front of Alexis she couldn't stop looking that Alexis beautiful eyes. Ashley then speaks letting Alexis know that she will feel way better tomorrow. Ashley start massaging Alexis hurt shoulder.

Ashley could feel the muscle popping into place. At one point Alexis grabs Ashley hand and stops her. I say "Ashley, please let me rest a little. It's hurts but it also reliefs the tension in the muscle." Ashley tell me "okay just let me put on the ointment." I say "thanks."

Ashley finish and helped Alexis with her button up shirt. Alexis sit back with her back against the backboard of the bed. Ashley sit on the side of the bed next to Alexis.

Ashley asks "hey, Alexis. How did you and your brother became the some rank?" I tell that my brother didn't join the military earlier then me. In fact I was the one who join and sign up once I turn 18 years old. When I told my brother what I had done and that I join the Marines. He went and sign up too and of course I train and did boot camp with the women. He when to an other boot camp and trained with the men.

I trained hard because I wanted to earn my rank. I didn't want to feel like my rank was giving to me all because my mother was an Admiral. As for my brother he join to try to protect me. I think he knew that we would be able to team up together. I say anyways. My mother try to keep me busy with racing. She preferred me racing then fighting.

Ashley says "you know your mother just wanted to protect you for the nightmares. We all have once in a while and some of us more then others." I tell her "yeah, I guess so but I love what I do." Ashley says "I am sure you will tell me more in the future as we get to know each other even better."

I say "Ashley. I think I know you well enough so far." Ashley smiles and says "Okay, skipper tell me." I say "okay. First you love your family care for them and I bet anything you keep them in mind when you are away. Your are a team player and oh my god! You love old poetry even when some make fun of you." Ashley smiles while falling more in love with Alexis. I continue "I love that you could give a damn what people think about your poetry. You try to lift people spirits when there feeling low like Liara. You are one of the bad ass sniper we have in the Alliance that human."

Ashley interrupt Alexis asking "Alexis who is the number one bad ass sniper?" Alexis looks that Ashley and says "I am of course and I know I just pulled a Vega." Meaning that she got a little cocky.

Ashley smile tell her "I knew you would say that." "Hey Williams. You can always compete with me for number one. Which is an other of your great weakness you have. I also get the feeling you hide your feeling behind the poems you recite."

Ashley body went cold when Alexis told her about hiding her feelings behind the poems. Alexis says "so how did I do Williams?" Ashley tell me not bad. Ashley tell Alexis let have a girl to girl talk. I say "oh, no. You mean get in touch with your feelings girl talk. Fine." Ashley laugh that the look on Alexis face.

I say "okay, Williams now how about it. What boy do you have your heart set on? Is he hot and have muscles like my boy Vega."Ashley blushes and get ready to get up off the bed. I grab her in a hug as I say "oh, no you don't. Come on tell me. I told your mother what I was looking for in a girl." I knew I was pushing myself with a hurt shoulder. Ashley says "you are lucky you are hurt right now because I would have gotten up already." I laugh and say "hey, I used whatever advantage I have."

This caused Ashley to smile says "is that right." I say yup. Ashley says "fine. You win." I ask "okay. First is he serving on board the Normandy." Ashley changes colors.

I get excited this is getting good. "Ashley. If you don't tell me. I will find out sooner or later." Ashley didn't say anything. I say "okay, Ashley. You are going to make me line up all the guys on my brother ship. So I can order them to tell me who you been flirting with." Ashley looked that Alexis causing her to say "Alexis, I know you wouldn't do that." I give her an evil smirk. Ashley says "Alexis! Really!?" I tell her "I though we were good friends." Ashley was red in the face because she would probably have to confess the truth. I tell her I am just messing with her.

Ashley changes subject start talking about her father. How he show her to ride a horse and of course self defense. Ashley remembered how she would enjoy watching the games with her father. Ashley then says "Alexis, how about you how did you get along with your father? You really don't talk talk about him much." I tense up when she ask me. I had my reasons.

I tell her I got along with him up to a certain point in my life. He passed away when I was 18 years old. Ashley says "Sorry. Alexis I didn't want to stir up old memories." It's okay I tell her. Ashley tell she will be back she going to bring some snacks for us. I smile that her.

Ashley runs into Alex in the kitchen. He was cleaning up the dishes. Ashley tell Alex what happened when she asked Alexis about her father. Alex stopped and looked that Ashley. Ashley then knew she shouldn't have never asked Alexis about her father. Alex tell her that Alexis and their father were close that is until he found Alexis kissing her first girlfriend."

Ashley asked what happened next. Alex tell her "he yell that Alexis. He said what was wrong with you. Alexis told him she like girls. My dad grab Alexis and put her in the car and drove off. I try to stop him." Ashley was in shock wanted to say something but couldn't.

Alex continue "my mom got home and ask where Alexis was. I quickly tell her what had happen. My mom grab me and ask me where he had took her. My mom call my dad and there was no answer. My mom then called the police on him. Anyway they found Alexis. They told us she was in the hospital. When we got to see her. She had a broken rib and looked some what beat up. They said they found her on a side of a cliff.

Ashley now knew why Alexis didn't talk about her father. Ashley just look that Alex.

Alexis continues "that when my mother divorced him. Alexis said to my mother to forgive her for not being normal. Alexis was broken because they were close. My mother hug Alexis. My mother told her that she was normal and that she loved her the way she was. The doctor and psychologists try to get her to talk on what happen to her. She wouldn't talk about it. In the end Alexis forgive our father right before he passed away."

Ashley was tear up and a tear fall. She wipe it away. Alex says "so yes. I am very protective of my sister. anyway what are you doing here when you should be trying to win my sister heart." Ashley just looks that him.

Ashley says "just came here to get some snacks to eat for me and your sister." Alex tell her "Ashley. Just give Alexis a blue muffin and a hot chocolate."

Ashley grabs what she need and head back to the room. Before Ashley opens the door she hears Alexis talking saying "Hey, Mandy. How is Sugar doing?" Mandy tell her Sugar is doing good. Ashley hear Mandy ask Alexis where she was. Alexis response "I am at Ashley's mother house with my brother and Miranda." Mandy says "so is your friend hot and don't give me that bullshit that you haven't notices."

Ashley couldn't what to hear what Alexis had to says. This is when Lynn walk up to Ashley and says "Ashley, what are you doing?" Ashley tell her sister to harsh. Lynn got the message when she hear Alexis talking. I tell Mandy "yes." Mandy says "yes, What?" I tell her "fine. She is pretty hot and cute too."

Lynn says "oh, my god. Ashley she find you cute and hot." Ashley get excited then the hear Mandy ask. Mandy ask me "Alexis you do you like her?" I tell Mandy I like Ashley as a friend. I tell her "Mandy, why do you have to remind me of my brother."

Lynn tell Ashley well get in here. Lynn walk away. Then there a knock on the door it was Ashley with snacks and two drinks. Ashley ask me who I was talking to. I tell Mandy. I tell Ashley "this is Mandy." Ashley says "hi, I am Ashley Williams." Mandy says "Hi, I am Mandy Carson." Then Mandy says "Alexis, I have to say hot." Ashley smiles and look that Alexis. Alexis face turned red and shake her head. I tell Mandy "goodbye. Mandy have a good night." She says that she is sure that I will have a good night. I just hang up.

Ashley decide to ask me what were we talking about. I tell her nothing much. Ashley tell me "your friend found me hot." I just look that Ashley. Ashley smile and says "well Alexis. Do you find me to be hot?" I tell her "you look good Williams."

Ashley tell me "on a scale one through ten what would you rate me." I say "I would say two out of ten." Ashley smacks me in the legs. I say "aw, Ash. What is wrong with you?" Ashley says "a two, Alexis? Why not a nine, eight or hell even a seven."

I start laughing then say "Ashley, remember I love to race. A one would be Miranda and give you second place. I would have given you a one but when I met Miranda shit. She win even me. Plus you didn't says one being the worst."

Ashley say "well, thank you I guess. You know I like your friend Mandy. She seem like a good person. Ashley hands me over hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin. I say thanks to Ashley. Ashley couldn't take her eyes off Alexis. She was perfect in Ashley's eyes. Alexis was everything she was looking for in a friend, partner and a lover.

Ashley look that Alexis enjoying her hot chocolate. I say "Ashley, why? Hot chocolate?" Ashley tell me "hot chocolate. Alexis because I care about you and hot chocolate helps me relax that why. So drink your hot chocolate." I mess with her saying "yes, mom." Ashley slapped me in the leg. I say "hey, I was just playing around. You know you are no fun Williams."

I hear "Alexis?" I response "yes?" Ash ask "why, did you and Mandy break up? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I tell her that Mandy was okay with me racing but when I told her that I join the Marines. She told me why expose myself to more danger. She couldn't handle it. So we end our relationship. Good thing because she would have gone crazy when I die.

Ashley tell me "well it's time to sleep and you need to sleep good tonight." I look that Ashley as I say "well, I will be lucky if I sleep four hours straight a night. I usually just look that the ceiling until it morning. So I going to sleep on the floor. I don't want to wake up in a panic attack and scared you again. I promise I will keep quiet."

Ashley puts her hand on Alexis leg and say "Alexis, you are not sleeping on the floor. You are sleep here with me. Plus your back is hurt there no way you are sleeping anywhere else but my bed."

Ashley tell me that my brother told her that Liara and Tali would help me to fall asleep. I just look that her. Ashley give me a weak smile and says "Hey, you got me to help you sleep." I say "I guess." Ashley was going to hit me to help in the legs again but I move.

She missed and I smile. Ashley says "fine, I was going to cuddle you to sleep like I used do to my sisters when they were scare or make the them feel more comfortable." I say "yeah, right. More like your boyfriend." Ashley gave me a look. I say "hey, I am telling you the truth that what I would do with Mandy. I was the cuddler so I would know."

Ash say "Alexis? I just want to help you." I tell her "I know Ash." Ashley say come on Alexis let get some sleep. I lay on my side with my back towards Ashley. Ashley get in bed. Ashley turn off the lights.

I feel Ashley move close to me then suddenly Ashley feel a pillow in between us. Ashley turn on the light. She says "Alexis!? Really you put a pillow here." I try hard not to smile and laugh. Ashley looks over my shoulder. Ashley say "is that why you are smiling because you are lying." I say I am smiling because you make me then I tell her plus I don't know what you are talking about. I turn my head around and Ashley face was so close to my face.

I am not going to lie Ashley was very beautiful and good friend. Ashley just looks that Alexis beautiful face. Ashley just imagine kissing Alexis and her response back. Ashley blushes and Alexis only smiles. Ashley tell me "no, pillows in between us okay." I turn back on my side. I tell her "if I didn't know any better that would sound like you are coming on to me. Good night Ash."

I hear Ashley turn off the lights. I feel her put her hand around my waist. I says "hey, just letting you know no wondering hands or hand, Ashley." She says "just sleep, Alexis. I won't do anything."

Ashley lays next to Alexis and in 15 minutes Alexis had fallen asleep. Ashley could tell by the way Alexis body had relax. Ashley couldn't help but smile. Ashley start to drift to sleep.

When Ashley woke she still had her arm around Alexis. The first thing Ashley saw was Alexis a sleep but facing her. Ashley moved Alexis hair off to the side to get a better view of Alexis face. Ashley get close to Alexis face and just hovering her mouth over Alexis mouth.

Ashley thinks about stealing one kiss for Alexis who was asleep still. Ashley says to herself "Ashley, she is your commanding officer. You can't do this but god I really want to. Just do it and think about how it would feel." Ashley looks that Alexis this only caused her to smile. Ashley couldn't do it. So Ashley head off to the bathroom to shower. Ashley glance over one more time that Alexis and head in to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Alexis wake up and looks around Ashley was not in the room. So Alexis goes to the bathroom to take a shower and head out. When she walk in on Ashley with a towel on say "oh, my god! Get out Alexis!" Alexis say "you should have lock the door. Plus we are both grown women. Relax were the same."

Ashley pushs Alexis out causing her to fall on her back. To Ashley it looked like Alexis hit her head on something. Alexis just laid on the floor not moving. Ashley say "Alexis!? Please move." With no response for Alexis. Ashley runs to Alexis laid on the floor. When Ashley get close to Alexis scare Ashley saying "that what you get Williams." Ashley smacks Alexis in her arm as Alexis laughs.

Ashley say "you scare me. I thought I hurt you Alexis." Alexis comments back "serve you right Williams. Plus Ashley one of your girls are showing." Ashley looks down and see that she was covered. "I hate you, Alexis." I laugh. Ashley smiles that Alexis shaking her head. Ashley get up and heads to the bath say "You are an ass for doing that to me." Alexis get up off the floor and sit on the bed.

Ashley finish in the bathroom and tell Alexis the bathroom is all her. "Alexis I will be outside helping my mother." Ashley leaves the room.

Alexis finish and got dress as she heads outside. When Ashley saw her she couldn't believe her eyes. Alexis was wearing skinny blue jeans and a pink blouse with her sport shoes. She look wonderful. Alexis see Ashley staring at her. "Ashley what is wrong?" Ashley says "I didn't think you would wear skinny jeans. None the less wear a blouse especially pink."

Alexis smile say "Ashley, most girls like to look good and yes. I wear the color pink. You can be a bad ass and still wear pink. Just as long you don't wear pink armor." Alexis wink that Ashley. Ashley turns red because did once wear pink. Then Ashley laugh and tell her "I just thought you only like to wear sport cloths."

Alexis goes to sit down with her brother. Miranda come up saying "Ash? She look pretty hot dress like that does she?" Ashley say out loud "Yes, she does." Miranda say "Ashley, you better get on it because good things don't last forever."

After a while Ashley, Alex and Miranda go inside the house. I stay outside talking to Abby. Abby and I stay talking in the back yard patio table. Madeline was with Sarah and Lynn by the grill.

When I suddenly feel a couple of bites coming from my shoe. I say "ouch, hang on Abby." I take off my shoes and pull my sock off. I see an fire ant. It had been bitten me five times. Abby say kill it. She tell me she allergic to ant bites.

I just look that her because I am also allergic to ant bites. I keep clam. This is when Alex says "what are guys talking about?" Abby says "Alex, it's nothing just that Alexis was bitten by ant."

Alex says "What!? Alexis allergic to ant bites. Alexis how many times were you bitten." I didn't have to tell him. He saw the ant bites were already swelled up to the size of a dime.

Alex suddenly just pick me and start carrying inside. This catch Madeline attention really quick. Alex tell her that his sister is allergic to ant bites. Alex walks in the house and Madeline say "take her to Ashley's room." Ashley was in the front of the house. Miranda was still inside. When she Shepard carrying his sister. "Alex? What happened to Alexis?" He tell her about the bites.

Alex places me on the bed. I tell him to clam down. Abby runs in the house looking for Ashley. Ashley walk in. Ashley asked her sister what is wrong? Abby says "Ashley, Alexis was bitten by an ant and she is allergic like me. She is in your room with mom.

Miranda mark the size of the ant bites. She wanted to see how much it would grow and mark the time. Alex tell Miranda to get Alexis shot ready.

Madeline asks Alexis how she is feeling. Alexis tell her feels tired and has a bad head ache. Madeline just wanted to see if Alexis could still talk with her being allergic ant bites. Madeline watched how Alexis was breathing.

Ashley run into her room to find Alexis on her bed with her right foot extended on bed. Ashley see that Alexis foot with the bites and red rashes her right leg. Ashley asks her mother how Alexis was doing. Ashley asked her mother because she didn't want Alexis to talk in case she was having breathing problems.

Miranda come with the shot. I tell her "no. Miranda you are going to reset my process with Thane."

Ashley comes and sit on the bed on my left side. She move my hair off my left side of my face. Alex tells Miranda to watch my breathing and at the first sign of me having trouble breathing to give me the injection.

Madeline tell Abby, Lynn and Sarah to step out of the room. Madeline tell her daughter if they needed anything to let her know.

Shepard call up Thane. Meanwhile Ashley touches me gently in my shoulder getting my attention off my brother. She asked me if I was feeling tightness in my throat to Just squeeze her hand. She says "good for now."

Then my Alex yell that me "Alexis! What the hell? I can't believe that Thane would inject you with ant venom or whatever it's called. So that your body could adapt. Right now I am so angry. I am telling mom." Thane say over the com to stop that I need to be calm.

I say "Alex. I am fine. Sorry if I am the only one here that believe that I can adept my body. Mom knows and supports me all the way. Plus this shit is like my Achilles' heel." Ashley was surprised that Alexis knew about Achilles. Alexis comment made Ashley smiled.

Thane asked if Miranda was there. I say yes. Thane tell Miranda to get Alex out of the room unless you want Alexis to have breathing problems. Ashley could see that Alexis was having some trouble talking because her brother was making her mad.

Alex says "Alexis, you are stupid if you think this will work. I say "hey, I am not stupid. Its working by now you guys would have had taken me to the hospital by now." I start coughing.

Miranda tell him to get out of the room. Alex looks that her and she says "Now! Shepard. It for the better." Ashley tell him she got me. Alex says fine. Miranda tell Ashley to try to help me relax. If I start having problems breathing she has a small breathing mask. Ashley nods.

I was feeling tried and the head ache was bad. I just close my eyes. Ashley tell Miranda to turn on the fan on the way out. Miranda leaves.

Ashley just looks that Alexis as she lays next to her. She start to run her hand through Alexis hair. She says "Alexis. I am not going to lie you made me laugh. When you said that you being allergic to ant bites is your Achilles heel. You kind of surprised me.

She caused me to smile with my eyes closed. I tell her I know some warriors and superheroes. Ashley says "oh, okay go on." I tell her there Samon his weakness a hair cut. Ashley tell me "now that one I never expected you to know." I tell "hey! Yes, I have read the bible and don't look that me weird." Ashley could help but smile.

Ashley says "I didn't says anything." I continue there Hercules weakness women like the kids movie. Ashley laughs saying "you watch kids movies still." I say "watch it Williams." Ashley says "no. I find it cute Alexis." I say "okay, there Wolverine weakness Jean Gray again a women and there Magneto. I would not mind being Wolverine at least he heals fast. Superman weakness krytonite and Lois Lane. Last there Spider man weakness women Mary Jane.

Ashley tell me she see a pattern. She tell me if my weakness were woman. I laugh I say they all wished. Ashley then says "is this your way of getting girls attention." I gave Ashley an evil smirk. "Why, Are you smiling? I say "I can show you one way." I open my eyes. I start lifting my shirt up showing my abs. Ashley smiled and pulls my shirt down. I laugh. I say "I told you." and I close my eyes again.

Ashley asked how I was feeling. I say okay just a very bad head. Ashley says "I know what would make you feel better. A kiss from a hot girl." I smile as I say "that would be nice." Ashley give me a kiss on my cheek then say "how about now?" I say a little bit better. Ashley lay next to me and her body heat knock me out to sleep.

Ashley just watched Alexis fall asleep. Madeline knocks softly on the door. Ashley says softly to come in. Madeline says joking around "is it safe for me to come in?" Ashley looks that her mother and smiled says "yes, it okay."

Madeline tell Ashley that her sisters and Shepard are going to the mall to get somethings. Ashley says "yes, I want to get Alexis something wishing her to get better but I don't want to leave her alone." Madeline tell that she will stay watching Alexis. Miranda is also staying in case she is needed.

Ashley get off the bed and head out to catch up the rest. Shepard see that Ashley was coming along. They all get in Madeline truck and drive out to the mall.

Once they arrive that the mall Alex follow Lynn and Abby. Ashley and Sarah decide to walk together around the mall. Suddenly Sarah come up with an idea and says "Ashley, you should buy Alexis a stuffed bear you build it for her a big size one. The bear should be holding a heart with a message on it."

Ashley loves the idea and both head into the store. Sarah was excited that her sister decide to buy the bear. Ashley buys a 3 feet tall bear holding a heart. Its was time for Ashley to write her message to Alexis.

Sarah tells her sister she will be waiting for her outside to give Ashley some private to write her message. As writes "Kisses." then writes "Get Well Skipper."

Ashley finishes her bear and pays. Ashley come out with a big bear. Ashley says "I hope she like it." Sarah says "she will like it Ash. What girl doesn't like a stuffed bear with a heart. Plus she has Sugar and she loves her dog."

Ashley smile when Shepard, Abby and Lynn are coming back there way. Shepard says "Ashley? Let me see what you got there? Is that for my sister because I see a heart there."

Ashley says "okay, you guys can see it. If you guys say anything I will hurt you guys." Shepard laugh. He says okay. When he see the bear and the message he looks that Ashley. Ashley says "what?" Shepard tell her she missing something. "Ashley, I don't see where it says I Love You, Alexis."

Ashley sisters start laughing. Sarah says "stop. Let's go home because Ashley can't stop looking at her watch." Ashley thanks her sister Sarah. When they arrived home Ashley wanted to just run into her room but she walk in the house. Miranda was waiting for Shepard. Ashley asks Miranda if Alexis was okay. Miranda tell her everything is okay so far.

Ashley walks to her room and her mother was still watching Alexis. Madeline tell her daughter that Alexis was doing okay. Madeline says "okay, sweet heart I will be in the kitchen." Ashley was now alone with Alexis. Ashley places the bear on the left side of the bed. The bear was placed so it would look at Alexis.

Ashley turn on the TV with a low volume and sits next to Alexis on her right side. After some time passed Ashley see that Alexis start to wake up. The first thing I see when I woke up was a bear looking down at me. Then I see a message that the bear was holding a stuffed heart it says "Kisses. Get Well Skipper." It made me smile and I knew it was Ash idea.

Suddenly I hear "so do you like it? I saw you smile." I smile and says "he is cute Ashley. Yes I love it." Alexis tell Ashley to get closer. Ashley moves closer and Alexis hugs her says thanks. Ashley then knew she was going to have to tell Alexis she loves her. When would that happen not even Ashley knew when she would have to the courage to just tell Alexis.

Ashley tell me "There are those beautiful blue eyes I missed so much." I just smile and look that the stuffed bear. I touch it and it was so soft. Ashley couldn't help but smile.

I tell Ashley "you know they are going to make fun of me if I take it on board of the Normandy. I going to have to find a way to sneak it on board." Ashley see Alexis hug the bear. Ashley response "I can help you sneak him on board and if anyone makes fun of you. I will beat there ass."

Ashley make Alexis chuckle. "So Alexis you really like the bear?" I say "you are the first friend in the alliances to buy me a get well gift. The bear is so soft. I love it." Ashley asks me how I was feeling right now. I tell her I still feel tired but at least my headache is gone.

Ashley asked if I wanted to eat or drink anything. I say I am okay. I sit up with pillows on my back so I can see the TV with Ashley.

We watch a movie and I start to fall yet again. I try to stay awake. Ashley see that Alexis is starting to fall asleep but Alexis is trying to stay awake. Ashley smiles and pulls a blanket to cover Alexis. Ashley moved even closer to Alexis. Ashley see Alexis losing her fight to stay awake.

Ashley feel Alexis head on her shoulder. Ashley could feel even time Alexis exhaled. It made Ashley get goosebumps.

Abby see the door open in Ashley room. She walk in and asked if she need anything. Ashley says she fine. Abby says "it's good that Alexis rests as much as possible. Ash? You two look cute like that." Abby pull out her phone and takes a picture.

Ashley look that the picture and smiled. "I like it sis." Abby sends it to Ash. On the way out Abby says "I am closing the door." and winks that Ashley. Ashley turn red face from the embarrassment. Ashley grabs Alexis hand and intertwine her fingers. Ashley notices how perfect their hands fit together. Ashley says softly "I love you, Alexis Shepard since the first day I saw you." Ashley falls asleep with Alexis on her shoulder.

Ashley wake up in the middle of the night. Ashley turns on the lights and looks Alexis. Ashley see that Alexis had sweat on her face. Ashley touches Alexis forehead. She was burning up which is normal for someone who allergic.

Ashley know Alexis had a fever and runs a scan. Alexis temperature was reading 108. Ashley grabs medicine pills. Ashley wakes up Alexis. Alexis just look at Ashley. Ashley could tell Alexis was not okay. Ashley says "Alexis drink these pills it will help with your fever."

Alexis no that she will not drink the pills. Ashley says "Alexis, please drink the pill or I will get Miranda to give you a big inject." "Okay Ashley. I will drink those pillows." Ashley "What? Yeah okay. Drink those pill and try to sleep." Alexis drinks the pills. Now Ashley would wait to see if Alexis fever when down. Ashley goes to the kitchen to get some more water and heads back to the room.

Ashley wait a while to see if Alexis temperature was going down. Ashley touch Alexis forehead and felt that her temperature was going back to normal. I open my eye. Ashley says "hey, you just scared me with the fever you just had. You were kind of out of it." She them tell me to rest some more. I just look at Ashley with a raised eye brow. She says "What is it Alexis?"

I tell my back is sniff that all. Ashley says "lay on your side so that I can help you stretch your back. I would help my father when he would get hurt." Ashley stretch out my back. I say "I am done." I turn to look that Ashley. Ashley looked down at Alexis. This is when our lips were an inch from touching. Ashley asked me if I was okay. She moves my hair out of my face. Ashley was ready to just kiss Alexis.

When her sister Lynn walk in says "hey Ashley? I heard you were up is everything okay. Oh Shit. Sorry!" Lynn start heading back to her room. I turn my head to the side. As Ashley looks at her sister. As I sit up. I say to my self great now she may think that I am coming on to her sister.

Ashley tell me she will be back. Ashley was going to talk to her sister. Lynn says "I am so sorry Ashley. It look like you two were going to kiss." Ashley says "no more like I was going to kiss her. Thanks for stopping me."

Lynn says "Ashley why do you say that?" Ashley tell her sister that Alexis is her commanding officer and she doesn't want to mess up her friendship with Alexis. I just need to find the right time to tell her. Lynn say "Ash, stop making excuses and don't even bring up The Williams Curse. You are pretty Ashley and Alexis is into pretty girls. Now go in your room and make Alexis want you and fall in love."

Ashley was taken back by what her sister had just told her. Ashley tell her "it's just that this is my first time trying to get a girl to fall in love with me." Lynn say "from what I saw back there it looks like you are on the right track. Ash. Just remember that we all love you, sis."

Ashley walks back into the room. Ashley tell me that we should try to go to sleep. I nod in agreement. Ashley turn off the light. I grab Ashley hand put it around my waist. I say "hopefully I can fall asleep again. Ashley thanks for always helping me out."

Ashley says "anytime. Now good night Alexis." I say you too Ashley. Ashley would awake up and would check on Alexis. In the morning I wake up and Ashley has a good grip on me. I try to get out of her grip but Ashley would just grip on to me more. It was kind of funny. Just when I thought I would be free.

Ashley made me laugh out loud. Ashley wakes up and look that me. She let go me. I could not laughing. Ashley asks me "Alexis, what did you do to me?" I say "hey, it's more like what you did to me." Ashley asked what did she do.

I say "jeez, women its hard to get out of your grip without trying to wake you up. Every time I thought I was out you would re grip on to me. It was funny. So you made me laugh." Ashley says "sorry." I tell her "it sound more like you are starting to like this." Ashley tell me "okay. Alexis do you feel better?" I tell her I feel great. She asked me what I wanted to do today. Since the BBQ is in two more days.

You know Ashley what I think I will go and ride my sport bike around town. Then we can go sight seeing on the mountains. Ashley says okay. She would go in her car.

I tell her "Hey Ashley. I have not forgotten I still owe you dinner or lunch at one of your favorite restaurant." Ashley "okay, I have a place in mind and the best part Alexis is you won't have to wear a dress." I laugh because Ashley didn't know that I do rock dresses sometimes.

I tell her to get dress because we are heading out. Ashley was ready first. Ashley sister asked her where she was going. Ashley tell them that she is going out have lunch with Alexis and drive around to see the scenery. Lynn says "that sounds more like date to me." Ashley says "it's not a date." Sarah says "I have to agree with Lynn on this one it's a date." Abby says "yes." Ashley says "stop it."

Alexis asked "what is a date?" When Ashley heard Alexis talk Ash face when red. So she shakes her head. Sarah says "m hmm. The lunch you and Ashley are going on." Ashley kicks her sister Sarah. Making Sarah says "ouch." Lynn butts in "yeah, specially after what I saw last night." Ashley says "Lynn! I am going to hurt you." Ashley try's to grab Lynn and Abby stops Ashley.

I laugh and says "I guess. Come on Ashley lets go on our lunch date. I promise to treat you like a queen. As a matter a fact I will ride with you." I wink at them. "well Williams let go." Ashley sisters laugh. Behind Alexis back Ashley makes signs to her sister that there going to get it when she gets back. Lynn says "Oh, my god. I am so scared somebody hold me."


	5. Chapter 5

I say come on Ash quit trying to scare your sister. Ashley just follows me out the front door. Ashley get in the car. I get in the car too. Ashley tell me she is sorry about her sisters if they made me feel uncomfortable. I response "Ashley. Just humor them. They are only messing with you because I am your commanding officer that what I do sometimes."

Ashley tell me she knows they are just messing with her. I tell her okay then relax like you always tell me. This is when Ashley's mother pulls in the drive way.

Madeline see her daughter in the car and walk up to her window. "Where are you ladies going?" Ashley tell her we are going out for lunch and do some sight seeing.

She says okay don't you girls hurry back and have fun now. Oh Alexis, my daughter is going to show you. She can have fun too. She winks at me. Ashley says okay bye mom.

Ashley starts driving and I tell her "Ashley did your mother just wink at me?" Ashley response "I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't see anything." I say "yeah, sure." Ashley make me smirk. Ashley catches Alexis smirk when she told I didn't see anything. It make Ashley smile.

Ashley tell me were we going to eat the food is good. I tell her as long as she like it. We head in the restaurant and sit at our table.

The waiter come to take our order. Ashley orders a marble streak and stuff sour onion potatoes with carrots. I order the same thing. Ashley order two red wines. I tell the waiter I will take a lemonade to drink with my meal.

When the waiter bring the drinks. Ashley places one of the red wine glass for me and other for her. I tell her "Thanks, Ashley but I really don't like to drink unless I really have to or celebrate something but just for you I will take a slip of red wine." Ashley mess with me and called me a light weight. I say "one day I will show you who is the light weight."

Ashley say "tonight at the bar with my sisters, Alex and Miranda." I smile because Ashley didn't know I couldn't get drunk thanks to the Prothean biotics run through my body. Ashley is that a yes? I tell her "yes, I will show you who is the light weight Williams."

They bring our food it smell so good. Ashley looks at Alexis try her food. It's good right? I look at Ash and say "it's great." Ashley laugh and then smile. We finish our food the waiter says "any dessert ladies?" I say "yes, I promise lunch and including dessert Ashley." Ashley just looks at me. "Alexis no. I only said lunch."

I ask the waiter if she knew what Ashley usually order. She said yes and that Ashley usually order chocolate lava cake with chocolate cover strawberries. I say "good. I will take two order." The waiter say "okay. So it will be chocolate lover dessert. I choke on the lemonade I was drinking as I cough. The waiter says that what the call order called when you order two. Then waiter ask if I was okay. I wave it off.

I say to myself fucken hell is the world out to get me. Ashley see Alexis face was red because she was coughing. Ashley ask if I wanted some water. I say "no thanks. Unless it's just called water then yes."

Ashley hands me the water. Then say "it's call lover waterfall." Ashley laughs. I say "oh, you got jokes Williams." Ashley says "what happen to just humor them." I say "yeah, funny Williams."

Ashley decides to flirt a little bit with Alexis. Ashley wanted to see if she could get a hint if Alexis might be into her. Ashley says "it's okay. If we were a couple. I might be too much for you to handle anyways. There are not a lot of people that can handle dating a Williams."

I say "yeah, right. You are kind, have a good heart and loyal. You are a great friend one who has my back on the battlefield. You love your family with me that is always a plus. Nothing to hard for me to handle. Easy compare to some other of the people I dated in the past." Ashley decides to go for it. Ashley put her hand on Alexis hand and say "you would be easy for me to handle too. You may look a bad ass but you also have a good heart, a great friend, a beautiful smile and a great leader. You also love your family and enjoy outdoor. Oh, and a damn fine spector."

I rise an eyebrow say "that because you haven't seen me mad but good to know. As for the smile I hear it does wonders." Ashley smile and laugh "is that right?" Ashley hand on my hand made me feel a little weird I guess because of the subject we were talking about. I pull my hand away for Ashley. Ashley looks at Alexis face trying to get a read on her to see if she made Alexis nervous. Something that would tell Ashley that Alexis was maybe starting to feel something. Ashley deep down inside knew Alexis felt a little nervous. This made Ashley heart step a beat and felt like some process was made. Alexis would only smile. Once we finished our dessert. We head back to the car. When we hear hey ladies. I see a guy coming toward us. I look at Ashley.

The guy say "hi my name is Brett. I just wanted to invite you ladies to eat or have a drink." I just look that Ashley. I walk to the passenger side of the car and waited for Ashley to open the car but she never did. Then Brett says "you see your friend is really cute. Is she single?" Ashley never answered the question. Then Brett looks at me. I rise an eyebrow like you have to be kidding me. Ashley just look at Alexis. Brett says "come on I promise to be nice. What is your name?"

Ashley says her name is Alexis. Brett says "come on Alexis. I really like you." Ashley start to almost laugh and giggle. I say to myself "oh, Ashley. This is fucken great." I say "how do I put this nicely. Well let just say you are barking up the wrong tree."

Ashley chuckle a little. Brett tell it okay if he not my type that he will become my type. I say "aw, you see my type are women." Brett say sorry and ask if I was on a date. I answer quick to fuck with Ashley. I say "as a matter fact yes. I am on a date with my girlfriend Ashley." I only say this for the some reason Ashley told him my name. Ashley look at Alexis face and she had a smirk on her face. Brett say bye.

I sit in the car and Ashley get in the car. Ashley asked why I told Brett that she was my girlfriend. I tell her the reason you told him my name. I tell her "oh, Williams. I saw you smile when you told him my name. Didn't your mother teach you not to play with fire because sooner or later you get burn." Ashley smack Alexis in the leg.

Ashley say I hate you. I say "it's okay. I still love you." Ashley looked Alexis and smile. I mess with Ashley "okay, take me home." Ashley looks at me "Alexis we still need to go sight seeing." I try not to smile "I am done. I am kind of mad still." Ashley "Alexis I am sorry if I made you mad and for smack you in leg." I smile and say "Ashley it okay, I just wanted to mess you. You look cute when you try to cheer me up." Ashley say "I guess I had that coming but I am learning to read you."

We go sight seeing and take pictures. Ashley says it's still early. Ashley decides to stop by a coffee shop. I say okay. Once inside Ashley tell to order her a large latte with three shots. Ashley gives me her card and head to the bathroom. I order Ashley drink. Then I order an eight shot espresso over ice. I was feeling tired. I pay with my card instead of Ashley card. I knew Ashley wouldn't be happy if she found out I payed for it.

I go to the car and Ashley sit down in the car. I take maybe three slips of my coffee. When Ashley ask me what I was drinking. I say "just a couple of espresso shots with cream." Ashley say "I want to try." Ashley try it and looks that the cup. Ashley then notice it's says eight shots.

Ashley yell out "Alexis!? I am not letting you drink this." Before Alexis could says anything Ashley throws it out the window. Ashley tell me "this doesn't help your sleeping problems. Plus let me add to the fact hoping your heart can handle all that caffeine."

I just say "hey, you know what my heart can't take? You throwing out my drink. I pay ten bucks for that. I can't believe you throw my drink out. I will buy another one." Ashley says "Ten bucks who now of days says bucks." I say "Fine! Dollars. I payed Ten dollars." Ashley kind of smiles. Ashley then say to me "oh, no you don't Alexis. Plus I told you to used my card." She says she will buy me a new drink. I tell her I would have like to finish my first drink I had bought. Ashley cross her arm. Ashley tell she will buy me a green tea latte. She promise me that I would like it.

I mess Ashley "Ashley. I will just drink your drink it has three shots." I grab her drink and Ashley try grabbing it out of my hand. Ashley moves over has Alexis put it in her right hand. Ashley was very close to Alexis. I say "Williams. Down Williams." Ashley says "hey, I am not a dog." Alexis smiles. Alexis said Ashley stop I will drink it. As Alexis look at Ashley. Ashley lips happen to touch side of Alexis lip. Ashley turns red and grab her drinks out Alexis hand. Ashley says "sorry." No worries Ashley.

She bring me the new drink. I try it and didn't taste bad. She asked me if I like it. I tell her it okay. She tell she sorry for throwing my drink out. I tell her "it's fine. Now I know just not to drink that drink while you are around." Ashley give me the look "Alexis. I am serious that bad for you. I will tell your brother to get rid of the coffee on ship."

I tell her "I don't care Williams I have an espresso machine in my room and no one can touch it." Ashley look at me "I am just kidding Williams. I can't believe this I promise I won't drink any that crazy anymore." Ashley say good.

Once we finish it was time to go home. We arrive at the house and we walk in the house. Madeline tell us that my brother, Miranda and the girls are playing volleyball. Ashley asked if I wanted to play. I tell her sure. We start teaming up. Alex, Miranda and Sarah. Ashley, Abby and I. Lynn would be the referee.

We start to playing. After a while Alexis was position in front and Abby was position in the middle and Ashley was position in the back. After a while Alexis was position in the front and Abby was position in the middle and Ashley in the back. Abby see Ashley looking at Alexis ass. Abby decides to mess with Ashley. So she sent the ball toward Alexis ass.

I get hit in the ass and I look back. While I hear laughing coming from behind me. Abby points at Ashley. I rise my eyebrow. Ashley then spots her sister pointing that her. "Alexis, it wasn't me I swear." Abby say "don't you swear in vain." Ashley says "Abby! That it's come here."

Abby runs toward me. Alex, Miranda and Sarah were laughing. Ashley comes towards us. "Alexis, get out the way so I can hurt her." Abby grabs me from behind. I tell her "Ashley, relax. She just having fun messing with you."

Then my brother says "I think you have a problem." I look at him. "I think you guys are going to lose. I see you having problems with the two Williams on your team."

I look at Ashley and tell her "I am not losing to my brother team. So you two stop it. Let's shut him up. Girls."

We start catching up and Abby then suddenly mess with me. Sarah see Abby going to ask the famous Williams question to mess with Ashley's boyfriends in the past. Sarah tells Alex what is going on.

Abby was in the middle and Ashley was in the front. Abby says "hey Alexis? You must be enjoying the view back here of Ashley ass. It does look nice right?" Ashley says server the ball Alexis. I serve the ball. Then Alex calls a time out.

I hadn't really payed attention to Ashley's behind. Abby made me smile. Abby says "Ha. I see you looking now aren't you. Just so you know Ash played a lot of volleyball and I hear it give you a more firm ass. If you know what I mean." I try not to chuckle.

Ashley looks back at us. Abby really does know how to embarrass people. Ashley stand up straight once she saw Alexis face turn red. Ashley say "Alexis? Everything okay?"

Abby says "yeah, she was just enjoy the nice view back here." Sarah, Alex and Miranda were dying for laughing. I was going to answer when I choked from being nervous. I start coughing while my brother laughed even harder.

Ashley pat me on my back. Ashley says "Abby? What view?" Alex points at Miranda ass and Abby says "more like yours." I grasp for air. Ashley smiles and says "is at right?" I say no with my hand.

Ashley says "Alexis?" I say "no. I was fine until your sister was saying volleyball give you a more firm butt. So yes. I looked and made me laugh at all." Abby says "yeah, right." I tell her to give me her hand. Abby give her hand then I put her hand on my butt. I tell her "this is what soccer has done for my ass." Abby face when red. She pulls her hand off fast. Lynn was laughing hard. I ask her "so do I win?" Abby wave me off. I laugh

Ashley shoot a look to Abby for messing with Alexis. Alex tell us he think he wins. I tell "I am done. You win Alex and I think you sent Abby as a spy to dis focus me." Ashley "Alexis come on. You are just going to give him the win." I says "fine. Ashley but I will stay in the front away for Abby."

Ashley tell me "you know what Lynn will join and Abby will be referee." We start playing it was pretty even match and now it was game point. I say "I got it." Ashley go for the ball too. I trip on Lynn foot. I fall on top Ashley but Ashley had manage to send to ball over to Lynn. We hit the ground. My back was hurting a little bit now. Ashley knew that Alexis might be hurt. I roll off and lay on my back.

Ashley "Alexis? You okay?" Ashley grabs my hand. I say "please tell me that we won." Ashley smile at Alexis as Lynn said "hell yes. We win." Ashley help me sit up. Then I stand up as Lynn says "victory dance." She dances while I laugh. My brother waves me off. Lynn says "group hug." Lynn and I welcome Ashley to our team hug. I say "great team work ladies."

Well it was time to head out to the bar. When we arrive that the bar we sit down and starting talking for a while. Then Ashley tell me "okay, lightweight show me what you got." I say "okay, let's go the bar. So I can show you I got."

Ashley tell the bartender to pour ten shots for her and ten for me. When the bartender turn around to pour the drink. She was very good looking in a tight vest and black pant. She smile that me. I just smile back. Ashley ask if I was ready.

I tell her I will go first Williams so you can remember how bad I beat you.

I start putting down the shots. When I reached tenth shots. Ashley says "okay, my turn Commander Alexis." I smile and I tell her "wait, I am not done." I grab her shots and start pounding them down. When I finish Ashley says it was her turn.

The bartender start clapping and say "I am impress that you are still standing." I thank her. Ashley see the bartender clapping for Alexis. Ashley looked at the ways she was looking at Alexis. It was making Ashley jealous. She tell me her name is Madison. I tell my name is Alexis. Madison tell Alexis here a drink on the house anything you want. I tell her I would take an iced tea. Madison starts talking to Alexis.

Ashley order two shots and eye over to Alexis talking to the Madison the

bartender. Ashley hold her shot two and slam it down. Ashley was getting pissed the way Madison was trying to flirt with Alexis. Ashley see at Alexis doesn't lead on Madison in any way. Ashley orders serves more drinks as Alexis talk to Madison.

After a while I look around to look for Ashley. Suddenly I see a guy is trying to take advantage of a drunk Ashley. I quick say bye to Madison and walk toward Ashley. I say "hey, Ashley babe come here with me." The guy just looks as I take Ashley by her hand. As we head back to our area where my brother, Miranda and Ashley's sisters were sitting.

Ashley sit next to me. I am not letting you out of my sight Ashley. Then I get an evil idea. I decide to ask Ashley who was the guy she was interested in since she was drunk. I ask her. Ashley suddenly sit in my lap. She tell me "nope. Ali... Alexis I am not saying anything." As she put one finger on her lips and say "shh." It make me smile and laugh. Sarah could not stop looking at Alexis and her sisters were also looking. It made them smile too.

Sarah tell Alexis that her sister won't say anything I would want to hear. She says "believe me Alexis. We have try it before." Lynn stay with Ashley and I. Ashley then tell me "Alexis I don't like Madison." I ask her why? Ashley say "all she trying to do is get into your pants." As Ashley pull on my pants. Lynn laughs. Ashley say "but she doesn't know I have your back." I smile and say "good to know Ms. Ashley Williams." Ashley grabs my hand and plays with my hand. She tell me "Alexis, you have really soft hands I like it." Ashley then lay her head on my shoulder.

I look at Lynn say it time to go home. Ashley was tired. We all get in the car. When we arrive at the house. I was happy that Ashley's mother was not awake. Abby, Sarah and Lynn says bye. This only meant I would have to put Ashley to bed. Before I put Ashley to bed. I give her a drink that would work for a hangover in the morning.

I help her get dress to sleep and I help Ashley get in bed. When Ashley pulls me down with her. I was on top of her. Ashley puts her arms around the back of my neck. I tired taking her arms off my neck. I say "Ashley, come on just let go." Then Ashley wrap her leg around my leg.

Lynn happen to pass by the door. I say "Lynn help me." Lynn laughs a little and take a picture. Lynn tells me that Ashley will not believe what she did. Lynn tell "come on Alexis. Don't you find this hot? You on top of a hot girl?" I tell her "if it was someone else not my best friend. Sure it would be hot even sexy." Lynn says "I will help you if you tell me the truth Alexis."

I say "fine it is of kind hot but she is my best friend. So help me get free." Ashley say nope. I look at Ashley then at Lynn. Lynn tell me right now you guys are just friend but who know about later. I tell her "just don't tell Ashley how she was acting." Lynn says "nope I will tell Ashley. Oh, yeah well good luck." She walks away saying "sorry, Alexis." and closes the door.

I tell Ashley just let go. Ashley was pretty funny drunk. So it did made me laugh. "Come on Ash. Just let go. You know what I am getting the feeling you been holding back in training with me." Suddenly Ashley pull me down and kiss me on my lip.

Lynn came back in and say "oh my god. Yes!" I pull Ashley hand off my neck. "Lynn help me come on I don't want to hurt Ash." Lynn come and help me get free just as Ashley let go of me. She knocks out.

Lynn ask me "so how was it?" I look at her "how was what?" Lynn gives me a smart ass look "the kiss smart ass." I couldn't believe she just called me a smart ass. Lynn says "I think it was very good because your face is so red." I her tell "don't tell Ashley she kiss me when she was drunk." Lynn tell me don't I have it on camera. I will show it to her. She leaves I say "Lynn, wait!" She left laughing.

I close the door and look at Ashley saying "jeez Williams. What am I going to do with you." I decide to sleep on the floor away from William kiss attacking me at night.

I grab a pillow and a two blankets. I place one on the floor and pillow. I laid down and fall asleep. Ashley wake up around 3:25 am and feeling around her bed feel for Alexis. She doesn't feel any around and get up in the dark heading for the bathroom. When she step on Alexis and fall right on top her. Alexis starts coughing grasping for air because Ashley step on Alexis stomach.

Ashley turn on the lights and run to check on Alexis who face was so red. Ashley say "I am so sorry Alexis." I was able to talk now all I say "thank god it was my stomach not one of my two girls." Ashley say "sorry, I thought you were not in the room. I feel responsible for you getting hurt with the wolf and now this. When I invited you I just wanted to have fun and get to know you more." I say "hey, I am good. Don't worry just don't step on me again." I laugh and Ashley shakes her head.

Ashley say "come let's sleep it 3:45 am. Let's get to bed Alexis. The floor is cold and bad for your back and shoulder. You are still in recovery." I smile and say "yes, doctor." Ashley grab my things and puts them on bed. I get in bed. As I feel Ashley's arm around my waist. I Fall back to sleep thinking about Ashley's mother big BBQ was going today noon and I was planning on helping out at the very least.


	6. Chapter 6

I when downstairs and head to the kitchen. I know find Ashley's mother cooking as I hear her singing to herself. I smile. She was singing "I look to you by Whitney Houston" I sing a part of the song

I catch her by surprise and she smile. Ashley happened to see Alexis with her mother. As her mother look in Alexis eyes says "Alexis. Your eyes tell me you been through a lot. I know because my husband had the same look in his know you are not alone and that you have a Williams you can count on the Normandy." I say "Ash?" She tell me "yes and you also have me commander." I smile. I tell that I am fine and that song help with through a tough time. Ashley's mother hugs me. Ashley' s mother was right. I could only wish I could save everyone including Kaidan.

Ashley pretends she just walk into the kitchen as she say "Alexis is there anything you can't do." I say "hey I am human there a lot of things I can't do." Ashley tell me "well you can sing well too." I smile as I help Madeline her salad. I tell Ashley "well, Williams come on are you going to help us?" Ashley laughs "yes, ma'am." Madeline laughs.

I was cutting the vegetables for the salad. Ashley looks at me. Ashley "need some help skipper." I cut the vegetables like a pro. I say "believe it or not Williams I can cook too." Ashley "yeah, a salad." As Ashley as a smirk on her face. While Ashley's mother smiles at the two of them. I tell her "Oh, Williams. When we get back to the ship well see who is the better cook. Ashley tell me it on.

After a while we head outside. I see my brother sitting down with Miranda. I head over to them. My brother tell me "Alexis, can you get into contact with Richard. I need him with all of our together the job gets done faster." I nod.

I tell him I will call our cousin Richard right a way. I call Richard on my Omni tool. Richard answered "hey, Alexis." I say "hey, Richard. My brother need your help for a mission. We were wondering if you can help us out." Richard tell me " Alexis. Right now I am on a mission for my crew. It will take me a week unless I get your help?" I smile and tell "ok. How long?" Richard respond "with you helping me no more than three days and if you are on your game two days." I flip him and respond "I am always on my game." Richard laughs "there you go Alexis. I will see?" "In two days Richard just get the Intel ready and consider it done."

Richard "love you little cousin" I tell him "love you too Rich." Ashley happened to catch me talking to Richard. Ashley wanted to ask Alexis who is Rich but that something you don't ask your commending officer.

I see Ashley I smile at her and I walk to my brother. Alex says "so what did he say?" I tell him "yes, but he needs one week." Alex "Alexis, that to long." I tell him let me finish "I am going to help him. All I need is two days to complete his mission." Alex say "ok. Williams will be going with you." Ashley looks at me. I say "ok." Alex tell me "Alexis? Don't you dare do something stupid on Richard mission. Ashley watch Alexis back." Ashley smiles "Commander don't worry I have your sister back. I will keep her from doing anything stupid." I smile at Ashley.

"Williams. I will allow you to out rank her. She tend to do stupid things to get the job done fast especially with Richard." I tell him "I got Alex. Don't do anything stupid until the last day. Got it." As I as laugh. My brother "Alexis?!" I tell "just kidding Alex relax." "Hey, Alexis you are still recovering from the injuries just remember at." I nod.

Ashley asks "who is Richard?" Alex say "Richard is Alexis boyfriend." I say "Ashley. He is our cousin." Ashley ask "Alex? Why do you tell me to watch her back." Alex tell Ashley that Richard and tend to be very competitive.

Ashley walk over to me "so Alexis, your cousin Richard how come he not on Alex ship." "Richard is busy with Commanding the Red Lions. Ashley you will meet him soon."

Ashley's mother tells us the food is ready. We sit down to eat and talk getting to know each other better. Miranda and I head down to sit down by a tree. Ashley follows us to talk. Ashley was standing in front of me.

Lynn suddenly yell at Ashley. As Ashley move out the way. I get hit by a very cold water balloon in the face. Ashley looks at Alexis as Alexis say "Oh my god. That's very cold." As Alexis stands up. Ashley wanted to kill her sister but Alexis started smiling. Alexis say "Lynn? It feel like you put at water balloon in ice." Lynn say "yup."

I tell I was going to change clothes as I walk toward the house I see the bin where the balloons are in. I start to smile with a evil smirk on my face. Ashley's mother knew what I was thinking in my head. She tell "Commander? I think you better grab two." I smile.

I grab two Ashley and Lynn weren't looking. I run up toward close enough to hit them. I hit Ashley first them Lynn. I start running back to grab more. Ashley tell "oh my god it cold. It's on Alexis." As Alex grab some water balloons to throw at me. Ashley's mother say "Commander Shepard stop. Let's fight fair." I tell Madeline "Thank you." She smiles.

Ashley walks up to my side as I tell her " I like your mom Ashley." Ashley tell "only because she saved you." I smile. Madeline tell us the rules so there are two baskets of water balloons sitting on ice. No one is allowed to throw water balloons in the area of the basket it has a circle line on the ground. So it like reload and go.

Everyone grabs there balloons and it starts. I hit Miranda and then Sarah. Abby hit me then Ashley hit me. So I run to grab more when my brother has three water balloons to hit me. I say "Alex be nice I am inside the safe zone. Don't you dare!" He smiles I run and try hiding behind Ashley. Ashley smile "Alexis. Scare of a little water." "Alex, wait." Alex hit me and Ashley.

Ashley looks at Alexis all wet and laughs. He got us. Alexis and Ashley to walking to change clothes. As they are passing the pool Lynn and Alex push them both into the pool. "Alex, you ass." Ashley swim up to the pool edge to get out. She lend her hand down to help me out of the pool. Ashley's mother grab towel for both of us. She tell us to go inside for some hot chocolate. As soon as I sit down to drink hot chocolate with Ashley.

I get a call for Richard. I answer "Richard?" He say "hey Alexis your brother told me you will be bring company with you more like a girl." I tell him "yes." Richard say "your girl better be able to hang and get the job done." Ashley definitely hear him talk. Suddenly she speak to Richard "Sir Richard, I can definitely hang and the job will definitely be done on time if not earlier." Richard "laughs, I like your attitude but you better be able back it up little lady. You better not be all bark and no bite." When Richard said little lady to Ashley it made me smile. Richard made laugh with the all bark and no bite. I tell Richard I will call him tomorrow. I could tell I was definitely going to have my hands full with these two.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake in the morning thinking about how much fun yesterday BBQ was. I got up early to start packing my things so we could leave. Ashley was still asleep. When I get a message from my brother.

"Hey sis. We were suppose to head back today but the is a problem with the Normandy needs some repairs. So we get two more weeks of shore leave. Enjoy :) After you finish your mission with Richard. We will talk later on today."

Ashley get up and see Alexis looking at her messages. "Hey Alexis is everything okay." I tell her what is going on.

Ashley get happy. "Come on Alexis let go have breakfast." I tell her to wait. I tell her "Ashley. Other night I kind of cheated when taking shots." Ashley tell me how could I cheated. I tell her because I can't drunk do to the prothean tech in my body now. The best I can do is get a buzz.

Ashley suddenly smack me in the arm. "Ouch, what the hell Ash." Ashley "so you make me. Look like dumb ass." I tell her "hey you start it calling me light weight. Plus I save you from a dumb ass guy at the bar. He was trying to take advantage of you.

Ashley look that the expression on Alexis face was cute. "Plus Ashley. Now I know you been holding out on me." Ashley gets scare that maybe she said something to Alexis when she was drunk. Ashley says "what do you mean." I answer back "that night I find out you been holding back in training. So next time we train together you better go all out. I don't know why you been holding out."

Ashley was going to have ask her sisters to find out what happened that night. I tell Ashley okay let go have breakfast.

Everyone was that the table. I sit in front of my brother. Ashley sit next to me. Ashley happen to ask Lynn if she knew what happen other night. Lynn tell her "oh, sis. Other night you pull Alexis down on top of you. Alexis ask me to help her. I let her suffer a little bit. Then I see you kiss Alexis in the mouth. I have video because I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Lynn so Ashley her phone so she can't watch it. She watch how Alexis asks for help. She see Alexis tell her sister not to tell her what she had done. Ashley see when Lynn ask her "how was it?" Referring to the kiss and when she called Alexis a smart ass. Ashley couldn't believe her sister called Alexis a smart.

Meanwhile Madeline had breakfast served. Then Sarah asks Ashley what she going to do with her shore leave. Ashley tell she plans to spend more time with them. After our mission.

Then My brother ask me " so Alexis. What are you going to do with your two week leave." I tell him "I am head back to California. I will stay with Mandy at her house." When Abby heard this she coughs a little bit. Sarah give a little kick under the table hitting Ashley causing her to ouch. Madeline quickly say "Ashley I am sorry to break the bad news." She tell her she going to be out the states. I think said she going on some type of cruise.

"We are going to hang out with a couple of friends." Alex says " who else is staying at Mandy house." Ashley looks that Alexis while her sisters look that her. I tell him " no else is stay there why would you even ask. When I sometime stay there when mom is not in town." Ashley felt a bit jealous.

Alex "maybe she trying to get back together with you." I laugh that him "she is one of my best friend and you know that and she know that." Alex ask me who is going to sleep next to me at night. Just the thought of Mandy sleeping with Alexis made her tight her jaw. As she takes deep breath.

I tell him that I sometime sleep alone when I am that her house. When she did sleep with me was just until I fell asleep. Ashley was really jealous now.

Miranda ask Ashley what she was going to do now that her mother is going out of state. Ashley tell her she doesn't know. When I heard Ashley says she didn't know maybe just stay alone in her mother house.

I tell her "Ashley, come with me? Plus I could use a sleep buddy to help me fall asleep and you are also one of my other best friends." Ashley get happy saying "really? I mean yes."

Ashley was happy that she would be the one sleeping with Alexis not Mandy. I tell her the other week we would stay that my mother house.

Ashley whole attitude had change. I look at my brother I ask him about him. He tell me he wants to go to Colorado. I tell I could use a road trip. "How about you Ashley? Road trip with us?" Ashley says yes she come with.

Ashley sisters start talking about what she want to do in California. My brother just want to spend time with Miranda in Colorado. Miranda says "hmm. How romantic."

I say "aw. You two are making me sick. Jeez." Ashley turn to look at Alexis. Alexis facial expression made her smile. Alex says " I feel a bit of jealous there sis." "Hey right. So far I am still enjoying myself. Plus I been there and done that." As I laugh mess with him a bit since he started it. Alex says "hey, you missing out on those passionate night." Alexis was eating when Alex had said this. Alexis cough as the food goes down her throat.

Ash sisters laugh at Alexis reaction to her brother. I manage to say I hate you. I tell him "I can't believe what you just did." Madeline says " hey it's only natural." At this point Alexis couldn't take anymore. Alexis was trying to recover but Madeline comment made Alexis lose it. Cough trying to breathe.

Ashley laugh patting Alexis back. "I told you. My mother like to have fun." When I could talk again I tell "Ashley your mother finish me off with that comment. I just didn't expect her to say something like that. It just that she seems more serious that all."

"Yeah. She funny. Are You good now?" I am good I tell her with my red face. I ask Alex what time we would leave. He tell that we would be leaving at eleven A.M. today. We finished eating and I went to Ashley's room to finish packing up everything into a bag pack.

As we head outside to see at the Williams girls were around Ashley's car talking. Alexis was wearing her motorcycle gear. Alexis get on her bike. As Ashley gets into her car and try to start her car but Ashley's car doesn't start.

Alex quick say "well, Williams. I guess you will be riding with Alexis." He said this with a smirk on his face. He continued "good things. I happen to have your gear here." Alexis immediately knew something was up.

Alex say "Alexis. Go help Ashley put on the gear." Alexis goes to help Ashley put on her riding suit. Ashley say "god, this thing is tight and doesn't want to zip up." Alexis smile "here, Williams suck it." Alexis pull the zip as she say "come on Williams. It's like when you try to put on your tight skinny jean on suck up your stomach as Alexis taps Ashley stomach.

Ashley was definitely having butterflies in her stomach. Alexis say "see, it's a perfect fit and you look good Ashley." Ashley say " not bad yourself too." Alexis tell "come on Williams let ride." Once they arrive that the bike. Alexis put on her helmet and helps Ashley put hers on. Alexis then tap the top of Ashley helmet earn a "hey" from Ashley.

As Alexis on her bike and wait for Ashley. Once Ashley gets on the bike. Ashley look where to grab on to Alexis. Ashley hold Alexis shoulders. Alexis say "Ashley, really? Grab on to my waist like when your boyfriend is riding a bike." Alex say "that is Alexis favorite part of riding. When she gets a hot girl to grab her waist."

I look at Alex say "you know you be hating when I do get hot girl to ride with me. I know you wished it was you. You pig." I was only pulling his chain. Alex response "I already have sis." Alexis "ha ha."

I turn on the bike and Ashley's mother tell her to hang on tight. As I look up I see Ashley's sister smirks on their faces. We say goodbye to Ashley's family and drive off.

Once we stop at a light. Ashley asks "Alexis? Are we going on the freeway?" I tell her "yes? Are you worried Williams?" Ashley tell me "yes, but I trust you." I smile and give a gentle squeeze one of her hand around my waist. I tell her "just hang on tight."

As we drive on to freeway. I speed up same for my brother. As I speed up Ashley was definitely hang on tight. She was doing well for her first time being on a bike. After driving for a while that traffic down had calm down.

I asked Ashley if she was ok because she hasn't said anything since we got on the freeway. Ashley tell Alexis she fine. I tell Alex "hey, Alex I think we should rent a truck to put the bike on plus I know the girls are getting tried."

We arrive where our rental truck was as I get off. As Ashley get off the bike. She was a bit light headed. I had to grab hold of her as I say "I got you Williams." I help her take off her helmet. I see her face it was of kind red. I tell "were you hold your breath?" Ashley say "yes, but I am sure next time. I will do better."

Ashley only said this so that Alexis knew she was more than willing for Alexis to teach her how to drive a motorcycle. I smile at Ashley "so a light headed Ashley?" Ashley say " I am fine I promise."

Alex knew why we stop to rent the truck so we could put my bikes. The ride was kind of rough for a first time rider. Alex loads up the bikes on to the truck. Ashley and Miranda ride in back seats. Alex gets in the driver seat and I sit in the passenger seat.

Alex drive to Colorado and talk to Miranda and Ashley. Alex notice his sister fall asleep. Miranda see how Ashley looks at Alexis. Alex say "Ashley, you got it bad Williams?" At was enough to snap Ashley back to reality. Ashley tell him to be quiet. Ashley didn't want Alexis to hear him.

Alex say "she is ." Alex say " Alexis?" Miranda tell him "Alex you better not wake her up because I kick your ass. She need to be able to sleep when she can without any assistance to medical." Alex say "relax I am just showing Ashley she is asleep."

Miranda tell him that was enough. Miranda and Ashley talk about girl stuff. As Alex continues to drive down the road. After while Alex has an evil idea. The was a tow truck pull rear wheel truck but it was facing the front of the truck Alex was driving. Alex get close to the truck.

Ashley and Miranda didn't notice what Alex up to. Alex suddenly screams "Oh, Shit! Alexis!" Causing Alexis to wake up. I wake up to screaming as Ashley and Miranda yell stop it. I see a truck heading towards us. I yell and close my eyes waiting for impact. I hear "no impact I open my eyes and see the truck being tow. Miranda yell at Alex "you asshole!" While Ashley shakes her side to side. Ashley and Miranda both say "it's okay Alexis."

I smack my brother in his arm "Asshole. I hate you right now." As I smiling then laughing about he did get me good. My hand were kind of shaking. Then Alex tell"sorry, Alexis I really shouldn't have done at. I mean with everything that happened to you through with car accident."

I tell him "I am not fall asleep in the front with you driving again." I tell Miranda I was going to seat in back. So I moving toward the back and then Miranda start moving towards the front. When I see Miranda thong I tell her girl cover up. Alex laugh say "said the girl who wears grandma underwear." Ashley laughs.

I say "hey! No I don't. I can show you ladies. I just don't like to feel like I have dental floss in my ass." Ashley and Miranda lost it they were almost crying. Alex say "again coming from the girl who wear old lady underwear."

I open my pant pull the side down saying "okay this does not look like old ladies underwear." Miranda laughs and Ashley laughs also. Ashley tell me they definitely don't look like old ladies underwear. I close jeans back say "thank you." I smack my brother arm. Alex laugh it off.

After driving a while I noticed Ashley had fallen asleep. I get the blanket we had with us and cover her. Then I decided I should a couple of pictures of her. Miranda say she will take the picture. She take a couple of Ashley alone. Then I get in them. I rest my head on Ashley's shoulders and throw a Little Rock sign up.

Ashley wake up and I hadn't noticed she grab in a hug. Ashley she ask what I am doing. I say in my most innocent voice nothing. Miranda show her the pictures. Miranda say "see, you guys look cute." Ashley laughs at some of the pictures. She love one where I pretend to be a sleep.

Once we arrive in Colorado Alex drop us off at the airport so we can meet up with Richard. Alex tell me not to worry about the bikes they were being send back to my home in California.

Ashley and I grab our stuff as Alex wish us luck. He drives off. I say "well, It's get us girl now." Ashley gives me a cute smile. I say "let go." When check in and board the plane. We take our sit as I pull the D pad to see the intelligent Richard had gathered up.

Ashley asked me "Commander Alexis, so are you going to tell me what Richard like?" I smile and close the D pad. I tell "well Richard is the leader of the Red Lions. He fighting style is unique." Ashley "what do you mean?" I say "he like using he Omni blade and knives. Don't get it wrong he definitely know how to use a gun. He is an excellent at hand to hand combat. He more about skill fighting because now day these are things at go wrong with all these tech stuff and weapon. Oh and course alliance Navy."

Ashley say "I get it. Better to be prepared for all type of combat not to become reliance on one certain type of combat." I smile and say "yeah." I tell her "oh, one more thing he doesn't like when people stare at his scar on his nose it a bit crooked." I was messing with Ashley on the part of Richard scar.

Ashley tell me "got it. Anything else I should know." I tell her "besides showing them you can hold your own. No." Once we arrived back in space we took a space ship to where Richard was.

Ashley and I were all gear up. We arrive to a cave. Ashley tell me "are you sure this is were Richard is at." I look at Ashley cause her to say "oh, okay." I tell her "this right here is the loins den or better said harem of the Red Lions." Ashley tell me "sorry, Commander this doesn't look like a harem from here." I say "that because you haven't seen it yet. Let go."

We walk inside and I push the secret rock to open the path. This is when I run into the guard Bruce. He say "hey, Red lioness longtime no see." I smile. He tell me Richard was waiting for us. I nod I already knew were I could find Richard.

Ashley tell me "so Red Lioness?" As she smiles. I tell "yeah, I help Richard with some missions and I am the one girl here that fights with the Red Lions. So Richard member's give me that name." Ashley tell me "well, Red Lioness lets show these Red Lions how to get work done." As she roars at me making me laugh.

Once we arrive at the harem Ashley was impressed how big and beautiful this place was. I could tell by the look on Ashley face.

When we reach were Richard was wait for us. He fuck with me say "what took you so long? Little grasshopper." Before I could introduce him to Ashley he says "now I see what took you so long." As he grabs me and pats my back "good choice little cousin." He did a very good job at embarrassing me. I just look at him laugh because my face was red.

He go up to Ashley and say "as for you Williams you are going to have to show me you got me what you got." Richard say " well, ladies let's go." As we walk Ashley follows behind me. Richard tell me "Alexis? You told Williams not to look at me nose didn't you." I tell him i don't know what he is talking about.

Richard tell Ashley "she told you not to look at my nose didn't she?" Ashley look at me only not saying anything. Ashley was impressed with Richard was 6'3 muscular. Ashley could see at Alexis beautiful colored eyes ran in her family. Richard eye were a sapphire blue. As Richard interrupt Ashley thinking say "yep. She did. Don't worry Williams I am not that scary."

When we reach our checkpoint. Richard tell us "okay, this is it. This place is heavy guarded ladies. We have a couple of entry points. Here, here, here and here." As he point on a map he had detailed. Richard tell he needs some kind of intel so he can help his people and help. To better protect them.

I tell him "okay, I got an idea. How if we split up there four way in. We could use one path to create a decoy." So we could clear the paths we chosen as much as possible. Then we would meet up a certain point. We agree to keep in communication.

Richard tell me he will set up the decoy. He say "good luck and be careful ladies. Specially you Alexis." As he leaves. I say to Ashley "Williams, you got this. Remember if you run into a lot trouble. I got you. Just keep in contact with me." Ashley tell she got this while reminded me to be careful.

I head off to my path it was definitely guarded with heavy soldiers. I was going to take these guys out. I was not going to chance anyone getting hurt. I wait for them to split up then take them out one by one. Once clear I push forward.

Then I hear a loud boom as Richard comes on the communications say "there is your decoy." I tell him to hurry to our ran-do point. So we could all meet up.

Ashley radio me "commender Alexis? What was that?" I tell her "It's Rich's decoy." I hear a zooming I say "aw, shit!" As I run there was a big boom. Ashley hear Alexis say shit and was able to hear the boom. Ashley try communicating with Alexis but no answer. Ashley tell Richard what is going but to continue the run-do point.

I get up the ground and try to radio Ashley and Richard. My radio was broken. I continue on to the check point. Just as I get surrounded but ten soldiers. I flare up my biotics and start fighting them even pulling out my omni blade. One jumps on my back as I hear him "I got you bitch. Ready to die." I laugh.

Mean while Ashley comes around a corner and see when a soldier jump onto Alexis back. Before Ashley could even aim that the enemy. Ashley see how Alexis easily get him off her back and finish the enemy off.

Ashley come up say "Commender Alexis, you had me worry? You okay?" I see Ashley. I tell "I am okay. Sorry but radio broke with the blast of RPG. I tell her let's move. I could tell Ashley was definitely keeping her eye on trying to see if was hurt.

We run into Richard kicking ass with his prize blade. He say "already running into trouble?" I smile "hey, you and me both know we love trouble." Richard laugh say "that's right. Now let's finish this." I nod as we continue to push forward.

Once we made it the location Richard say "this is to quite." I look around and say "yup. I smell a set up." Just as I finish Ashley knock Richard to his feet was we hear a sniper shot. I ran and grab Ashley slamming us to the ground of course I had Ashley on top of me. I RPG zoom by blasting hit the wall.

I hear ringing in my ears. Ashley move around a little bit finding herself on top of Alexis. Ashley move off Alexis to the side still on ground behind cover. Ashley see Alexis not moving. She grab Alexis hand say "Commander Alexis?"

I hear Ashley and I ask her if she was okay. Ashley ask me the same question. I tell her sorry for worrying her it was just the ringing in my ear was bad. I tell her I am fine now. We stay behind cover.

Richard take a peak out and see the enemy. He say "okay, Alexis we have two guys with RPG and two sniper." I tell him "that all?" He said "we three guy in a mech suit. Besides 40 ground soldiers plus there a gap between us and our intel."

Ashley look at us and I tell him okay I can get you over the gap using my biotic 's. I tell Ashley she was going to take out the two sniper.

Richard you ready? He answers back "yes, I been dying to test these throwing knifes out." I him "what? You bring knifes to a gun fight?" Richard "what better place to try them out." Ashley looks at Alexis face. I tell him here is my pistol and ammunition for it. Richard take it any way.

I tell Ashley to get set up to deal with the snipers. As we continue to get hit by RPG'S. We wait until they reload. Richard and I go for it. I hear snipers shots pass bye me. I see Richard throw knives at the enemy and some how they return to him. Richard "fuck! Yes! It fucken works!"

I shot down some enemies and I also pull out my Omni blade. Suddenly I get hit in the arm bringing my shields down. As I say "Williams, get these fucken snipers off our ass now!"

Ashley quick take one down and immediately line her sights on the second sniper. As he was lining his sights on Alexis. Ashley takes him down before he could get his shot off. Ashley say "Commander, both sniper are down."

Alexis continue fight along Richard. As Ashley catches up with them. Alexis see Richard reaching the gap as Richard jumps so Alexis could use her biotics to boost him over the gap. Richard yells "Alexis now!"

I see Richard jump and I quickly boost him across the gap as we see two more mech suits come out arm to the teeth. I jump the gap using my biotics. I say "hell of a party Rich." Richard laughs. I also help Ashley over the gap.

Ashley say "what the plan?" Richard and I evilly smirk at each other. Richard get up and goes run toward the mech suit. I tell Ashley to use her armor piercing around.

As I go running towards the mech suit also. As I flare up my biotics lighting up blue. Ashley see how the girl she loves run into battle with no fear in her eyes. Ashley takes a deep breath. Ashley was going to make sure Alexis made it back safe to her brother and her.


End file.
